The Uzumaki Hunters
by OmegaHulk2010
Summary: After the final fight with Lumine X Zero and Axl are sent to the Naruto Universe to be Naruto's new family. Now that Chapter 7 is up I'll be working on my other stories. Poll Finished: Colonel and Iris will be added to the story. Paused.
1. Chapter 1

Megaman X8 and Naruto Crossover

**A/N: All right here we go my first story that will be a multi-chap. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Megaman or Naruto**

Chapter 1: Prologue, Paradise Lost and a Strange Encounter

(X P.O.V.)

It seemed like a straight forward mission, storm Sigma's base, confront and defeat him, then rescue Lumine.

When we found Lumine he thanked us for our help, saying that Sigma merely helped his plan along. Lumine then attacked us and when we weakened him he said that the new copy reploids could go maverick at will.

Even with my buster aimed at him he continued.

"X, do you really have what it takes to stop us? You're just tools of the humans, tools of the old world. You think you can up to those of us who have evolved this far?"

I avert my gaze, not able to give him an answer.

Lumine then laughs at my silence and continues his monologue "The world is changing; therefore it's only natural that evolution takes its course. Now line up to be exterminated."

I lower my buster and contemplate his words. 'What if reploids HAVE evolved? What hope would we have?'

*PEW* I look up in time to see Axl's bullet hit Lumine's shoulder.

*HISS* "Augh..." Lumine gripped his shoulder and glared at Axl.

I looked towards Axl, who still had his pistol aimed at Lumine as he told me "Don't let him get to you X. Remember HE'S the enemy."

It took me no time to realize that Axl was right; Lumine is the enemy and his words don't mean anything. I look back at Lumine, my mind clear of dissuading thoughts.

Lumine, still gripping his shoulder, said "Enemy, Ally, this issue isn't so black and white. Reploids along with humanity have irrevocably changed." He then moved his hand away from his shoulder, entering a stance and began to glow. "The nature of their existence has also changed. YOU ARE NOT NEEDED IN OUR NEW WORLD!"

I could faintly hear Zero changing his stance and gripping his saber. "You can babble all you want. But we're not gonna let you get away with this." He said as Axl straightened his aim. I then focused my thoughts as I rearmed my buster, preparing myself for our final battle with Lumine.

(Norm P.O.V.)

The battle with Lumine was proven to be difficult once he changed his form. Axl had sustained damage on one of his legs, hindering his movement greatly and forcing him to fall back and fire from a distance. Once they had weakened Lumine enough he covered himself with his wings and began warping around the darkening room. But once the hunters discovered that guard breaks moved the wings away they made quick work of them and moved in to use a joint attack. Axl was able to pelt Lumine with bullets while Zero slashed away with his saber, producing multiple gashes. X had fully charged his buster and once Axl and Zero moved away from Lumine he released the shot and it pierced right through Lumine's chest causing a massive explosion. While the team was used to maverick explosions, the one that was created from Lumine's destruction was massive by even those standards. Unfortunately the hunters could not withstand an explosion of such magnitude and were completely disintegrated.

(Scene Change)

We see a figure resembling a shadowy silhouette holding a piece of paper reading aloud a final statement "**Humans and Robots living in harmony and equality. That was my ultimate wish. 'Doctor Thomas Light'**" The figure then turned towards an invisible camera showing that he/she is completely black like a shadow with only the eye holes and mouth being completely white. "**Ah so you've arrived, a little sooner than expected I must say. Although I would normally begin with introductions I'm expecting some more company, if you stick around to read further you'll find out what happens to them and who I am.**" the figure said in a masculine tone.

(Scene Change)

We see X face down in what can only be described as a large white void. X stirred and slowly stood up and when he finally regained his senses he saw that he was alone in the strange white void. 'Where am I?' He thought looking around. 'The last thing I remember was a blinding light.' X then heard a familiar voice sound out.

"Uh... HELLO. Is anyone HERE?"

"AXL IS THAT YOU?"

"X? MAN, AM I GLAD TO HEAR YOUR VOICE."

"X? AXL?"

"ZERO? WHERE ARE YOU BUDDY?"

"HOLD ON GUYS I'VE GOT AN IDEA!"

'I hope this works' X thought as he switched to one of his 'boss' weapons.

"SHINING RAY!" He shouted firing the weapon. Surprisingly, despite the white background, his idea worked and illuminated the area above him.

"ALL RIGHT I SEE IT, NICE JOB X!"

"I'M ON MY WAY!"

X then heard the sounds of running footsteps getting closer to him and within seconds he saw Zero and Axl making their way towards him.

Once Axl was close enough he grabbed X and Zero in a group hug and said "You don't know how much I missed you guys!"

Normally Zero would have been annoyed and pushed Axl off him, but he saw that Axl was clinging to him and X as if he would never see them again. Zero then realized that Axl was truly scared and he decided to give the kid a break. "It's alright Axl." Zero said soothingly, somehow freeing his arm to rub circles in Axl's back "We're here now, and we're not going anywhere."

Once calming down, Axl then released his friends and took a few deep breaths.

"You okay little buddy?" Zero asked, both concerned and trying to get Axl back to normal.

"Yeah I'm okay..." He then paused to register Zero's words "AND I'M NOT LITTLE!" He shouted in a childish manner, causing Zero to chuckle.

"So where are we?" X asked in confusion.

"**For lack of a better name, the void**" Said a masculine voice.

When the hunters turned to see who spoke they saw a completely black figure (think of a shadow on the wall) looking through papers.

"Who are you?" X asked, confused.

"**Call me...**" he then temporarily paused to turn around to reveal that he was completely black (like a shadow) with only his eyes and mouth completely white matching the background, then he continued "**The Author**"

"Uh... the author of what?" Axl asked.

"**Of many things, sometimes even of you three. But if you don't like that then you can also call me Takeshi Yamamoto, ragnrock kyuubi, ManxomeFoe, happycheese, yue14121990, Silvdra-zero, StreamOverlord, blackdrac18, whatisee, DarkPawn... **(after what seemed like hours later)**, dragonlord wisel, and OmegaHulk2010.**"*The hunters stared at him with slack jawed expressions and wide eyes.

It was Zero who regained his composure first and said "I think we'll just call you the 'Author'."

X then asked "Why are we here?"

"**Well to put it simply, you three died.**" This caused the hunters to look at the Author in disbelief. "**The reason why you are 'here' in the void is because I have a job for the three of you.**" This grabbed their attention and Axl asked "What kind of job?"

At that the 'Author' smiled and turned around to pull papers from thin air in search of something "**I and my small list of aliases,**" at that the hunters gawked again thinking 'THAT WAS SMALL!' "**are just a few of many millions of others who have weaved multiple stories. For this time around I need you three,**" he then went 'Ah-HA' once he found the paper he was looking for "**to get to this boy.**" He then threw the paper in the air and it flashed into a picture of a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, whisker-faced five year old boy. "**This is Naruto Uzumaki, your job is to find him, become a part of his family and raise him. So, what do you say?**"

The hunters looked at the picture and contemplated multiple questions.

It was X who first to speak "But why so young?"

"**If I were to send you to him any later he would not accept you as his family so willingly. However the more important reason is that the boy has a very... 'troubled' childhood while he grows up. I and my other selves feel that he deserves, so much better.**"

X looked worried and asked "What do you mean a 'troubled' childhood?" not really wanting to know the answer.

"**You'll have to find out for yourself.**" was his reply.

Zero then asked "What do we get if we accept?"

The Author smiled and said "**Excellent question! If you agree to take the job, each of you will get your equipment back. X you will receive your Neutral Armor as well the parts for the Icarus, Hermes, AND Ultimate armor. You will also have all of your 'boss' moves. Zero you will have all of your extra weapons AND I'll give you a duplicate of Sigma's blade that he used in the final fight with you, don't worry I just replicated the shape and power of it, the original was obliterated in Lumine's explosion. You'll also have your black armor and 'boss' techniques. Axl I'll give you an extra white armor that you can use. You'll also have all of your 'boss' weapons. All three of you will have ALL of your chips and moves that would normally use weapon energy will use an energy called chakra instead. Information on chakra will be given to you during the transmission from the void to Naruto's world. However the most important change will be that you'll be human.**"

At that Axl shouted out "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HUMAN! WHAT ABOUT OUR POWERS AND ABILITY'S?"

"**What I mean is that in order to change between your human forms and current forms you need to concentrate on changing.**"

"Oh, you mean like when I use my A-trans?"

"**Exactly, now I suggest shouting 'megamerge' or if you don't whatever you can think up. When in your human forms you'll be restricted to physical attacks and your chakra based attacks.**"

"Hey, what about me?"

"**Sorry Axl no fancy names for you.**"

"Awww man."

"**So... What do you say?**"

The three looked towards each other before nodding.

Axl then smirked and said "WE'RE IN!"

The Author grinned and said "**Very good. Enjoy your trip.**"

The hunters beamed out of existence. Their destination, the Narutoverse

The figure then turned towards the invisible camera and said "**Welcome back I hope you enjoyed the story so far. For the FF members that I listed that is my thank you for putting me on your favorites list or putting me on your alerts. Now I know you have questions like 'When are you going to post the next chapter?' or 'How are Naruto and the X team going to meet?' Well let me answer your questions. How are the hunters going to meet Naruto, I'm stuck between having them walk into the village like I did with Omega OR having them crash land near Naruto when he is on the hokage monument similar to the way Deidara did in PiperDreamer's story 'My Wish Older Brother'. For that reason I will ask for your help, post a review saying for them to crash land or to walk into the village and because I want to try the former I will give crash landing an unfair advantage on purpose and have a single vote for crash landing count for two. I will count up to 25 votes before I begin the next chapter, and only one vote per author. By the way can anyone give me a catchy title I'm kind of stumped? I will now give you an Authors Note while I think up more scenarios for the story.**"

(Story End)

**A/N: Two days straight of typing, brainstorming, and researching (I wanted to make as few mistakes as I possibly could) before completing this story. Because I'm going to college I won't be posting for a while but I'll continue typing when I can. Read and Review in good health.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Uzumaki Hunters

**A/N: Welcome back. I've changed the title, more catchy don't you think? A very special thanks to adngo714 for the title. Anyway the first poll is closed and the winner is a draw, wow. Because it IS a draw I will make the final vote, so crash landing it is. **

**Now then, ONTO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Megaman X8, the 1973 Charlotte's Web, OR the TMNT 1990 Movie.**

Chapter2: A new player, Naruto's new family and Naruto's first lullaby

(Story Begin)

(Scene Change: The Void)

We see the Author in a recliner watching a movie *WHIFF* *WHI-WHAP* "_A Jose Canseco Bat? Tell me... you didn't pay money for this._" "_Ooh._" *Whump* "_It was a two for one sale, pal. What are you? Some kind of punker?_" "_Huh?_" "_Ugh I hate punkers. Especially bald-ones in green make up who wear masks over their ugly faces._" "_NEW BATTER!_" *WHIFF* "_Strike one!_" *WHOO*"_Low whiffer!_" *WHOO-WHOSH* *WHUMP* "_HOME RUN! RAPHIEL WINS! ONE, NOTHING!_" The Author laughs at Raphael's actions "**HA ha, 'Raphael wins one nothing'.**" He then stiffened and turned his head towards the camera. "**YAAA!**" He yelled out, falling out of the recliner. "**WHAT THE HECK MAN! YOU JUST SCARED THE *BLEEP* OUT OF ME!**" He then paused and took deep breaths to relax himself. "**Okay, now I know that you want to find out what's going on very badly, but can you please not startle me like that. Okay? Now then**" The Author started sitting back down in his chair "**go over there**" he said, pointing behind him "**and go meet 'The New Player' while I continue watching my movie.**" then he returned his attention to said movie. "_COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU! DAAAMMN!_"

(Scene Change: Another part of the Void)

We see a figure in some sort of purple armor with spaces in the helmet making a capital 'T' faced down of the floor. When he got up he noticed his armor color and shouted "WHAT THE *BLEEP*? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ARMOR?" He then looked at his shoulder "WHERES MY CANNON! OKAY, WHOEVERS DOING THIS KNOCK IT OFF IT CAUSE IT AIN'T FUNNY!" Only then did he look around and saw that he was in a white void "WHO'S IN CHARGE AROUD HERE!" he shouted.

"**WOULD YOU QUIT SHOUTING? I'M TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE.**" was the armored figures answer. He looked towards the sound and saw a shadowy figure in a recliner chair watching a movie from a floating TV screen. The armored person walked up to the chair and heard a bit of the movie.

"_This is a Classic_" "_Oh no, not Cagney._" (Impersonating James Cagney) "_Hmm, You Dirty Rat, You Killed My Bruddah. You Dirty Rat, Hmm._" The figure then turned to the other and said "**Welcome to the Void. I am the Author.**" The armored figure did the head equivalent of rolling his eyes and said sarcastically "Yeah sure nice to meet you whatever. Now then, I want my cannon back and I want it now." "**In a minute, I'm watching a movie.**" said the Author, not looking away from the screen. The purple clad figure then leaned over, put his hand on the authors shoulder and said "Do you KNOW who I AM?" The Author then turned to the invisible camera and grinned thinking '**You KNOW this would be a perfect juggernaut joke.**' He then turned back to the armored figure, his grin lowered into a smirk, and answered "**Your name is Vile; you are rude and have a short temper.**"

*SCOFF*

"A toddler could figure that out." Vile Scoffed, crossing his arms.

"**You were classified as an A to S rank hunter when you were a hunter. You were considered 'maverick' when you completely tore apart an enemy reploid by hand.**"

*HEH HEH HEH* "I guess you've done your homework." Vile said seemingly praising him while inside he was nervously thinking 'How much does this punk know!'

The author then lost all tone and said "**During the FIRST war sigma caused, his emblem was just a sticker on your helmet and only became permanent after your second armor. And your persona of being a psychotic killing machine is nothing more than a mask.**"

At that Vile lost all sense of humor and said "So what do you want?"

The Author smiled and said "**Well... For starters, I want to finish my movie. THEN I'll tell you what I want.**"

Vile looked at him dumfounded. "That's it?" He asked in disbelief.

The Author Nodded.

"WHAT KIND OF BULL*BLEEP* IS THAT! YOU DON'T JUST *BLEEP*ING REVIEAL SECRETS LIKE THAT AND ACT SO CALMLY!..." Vile ranted.

*SIGH* "**This is going to take a while.**" He turned to the viewers and said "**You guys read the story while I finish my movie and maybe he'll be done by then. Mikey, Donny what would you do?**" *CRUNCH* "_Pork Rind?_" "_Pork Rind._"

(Scene change: Konohagakure, Hokage Monument)

It has just past noon over the hidden leaf village. We see our favorite blond-haired blue-eyed jinchuuriki sitting on top of the fourth hokage's head, a forlorn look on his face.

*SIGH* "Happy birthday me. At least I was able to get out of my house this time." Naruto said trying to cheer himself up. Two years ago he had gotten his own apartment when the old man caught him sleeping in an ally. Last year when he turned four the villagers had beaten him up more than usual. One person had even brought out a katana. The last thing he could remember about that day was a lightning covered fist punching through the villager's chest. "Now all I need is a family to celebrate my birthday with me."He said lowering his head, until he heard whistling sound coming from above him.

"Huh?" Naruto wondered out loud, he craned his neck in time to see a white comet (Which is really hard to see in bright sunlight) soar behind him and into the forest behind him. Naruto could tell it landed when he hear a thud, the strange part was that it didn't shake the ground. Naruto, being curious, went towards the crash.

(Scene Change: Crater)

We see three figures in the crater, two with brown hair and one with blond. One of the brown haired figures was wearing a blue shirt and his hair barley went past his neck. The other figure looked younger than the other two and had an X shaped scar on his nose. He wore a black shirt with red markings and pants with the same color scheme. His hair, although long enough to reach his mid-back, was tied up and somehow defying gravity. The third figure had long blond hair that easily reached his/her legs. He/She wore a red shirt and, like the one in blue, wore tan colored pants.

*GROAN* "What a ride." said the blond in red, revealing that he was male. Once he saw his surroundings, revealing his blue eyes, he decided to climb out of the crater to make sure they were alone. As he climbed he noticed that he wore white gloves, chuckling to himself he thought 'I guess some things never change.'

Naruto reached his destination in time to see a gloved hand reach over the edge. He froze as he saw a blond haired man in a red shirt climb up. The man apparently noticed him and said "Hey kid" as finished pulling himself out of the crater and lay down.

Naruto however was amazed that the man didn't scowl or glare at him and decided to try to help him out. "Do you need any help mister?" Naruto asked, walking closer to the blond man.

"I'm okay, but I need to wake my friends up. Do you think you can help?" The man asked, making his way back down into the crater.

"Uhh... sure." Naruto said following the man.

"Okay I'm going to wake up this guy." The man said pointing towards the guy with the scar. "You go wake up my other friend." he concluded pointing to the guy in blue.

He then walked towards the scared teen and lightly slapped him and said "Come on buddy, nap times over."

Naruto walked over to the teen in blue and began poking him in the shoulder "Hey get up."

The response was a mumbled "five more minutes."

Naruto pouted and said "Come on man, get up"

Instead of a reply the teen rolled over, still asleep, grabbed Naruto, and held him like a teddy bear.

Naruto had stiffened up, not used to any sort of hugs or grabs that weren't meant to hurt him.

The other two, the blond had woke up his friend, had saw that their friend had began to cuddle Naruto.

"Need some help little buddy."

"Does that mean that I'm not little anymore?" the scared teen asked.

"Yes, yes it does." said the blond.

"FINALLY!" shouted the teen.

Fortunately the shout woke up the third friend, who saw what he was doing.

He let go of Naruto and embarrassingly said "I'm so sorry."

Naruto, embarrassed as well, said "It's okay."

He then looked at all three of them and asked "Who are you guys."

The blond spoke first "My name is Zero."

The scarred teen was second "The names Axl little buddy."

The one who had grabbed naruto smiled and said "I'm X."

Naruto tilted his head to the side and asked "'X'? What kind of name is that?"

X continued to smile and said "It's a variable. It represents limitless potential."

Naruto looked at X with awe and said "That's COOL!"

Zero then asked "So what's your name kid?"

Naruto gave his foxy grin and declared "MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI, AND I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!"

Axl chuckled and said "Hokage huh? That's a pretty big goal. But I got to know, why are you out here?"

Naruto's grin faded as he said "Well nobody likes me and since today's my birthday everyone gets mad at me. I usually come out here when I want to be alone."

Zero, who had been thinking how to get naruto to accept them as family, asked "But where is your family? Shouldn't they be with you?"

Naruto's eyes began to brim with tears as he said "I don't have a family, and the lady at the orphanage said that little demons don't deserve a family." Naruto began to sniffle as he lowered his head as he asked to himself "Why do I have to be alone?"

X didn't even ask permission as he enveloped Naruto in a hug.

*SHHH* "Its okay Naruto." X cooed, rubbing circles into the boys back.

Naruto had initially stiffened at the hug but eventually returned it, wrapping his arms around X's neck and sobbing into his shoulder.

Zero and Axl looked in disbelief. Had they not known that X was a boy they could have sworn he was female.

"You said you don't have a family, Naruto?" Axl asked causing Naruto to look at him, his eyes red and puffy, and nodded. "Well how about if we become your family?" Axl asked.

Naruto looked at Axl with wide eyes and then looked to Zero "Y-you would do that?"

Zero gave a warm smile and just nodded. Naruto then looked to X and before he could say anything X said "Of course we would like to become a part of your family."

*GURGLE*

Axl and Naruto blushed in embarrassment as Zero said "How about we get something to eat, to celebrate."

Naruto beamed and said "I know the perfect place"

(Scene Change: Ichiraku Ramen Stand 3 o'clock)

The group walked into the stand, luckily avoiding many of the villagers. Naruto then called out "Teuchi-ojisan, Ayame-neechan I'm back!"

Said ramen makers came out from the back of the restaurant as they greeted their favorite customer. They then noticed the people behind Naruto. "Uh, Naruto, who are your friends?" Teuchi asked being cautious about strangers around Naruto.

Naruto, oblivious to Teuchi's tone of voice, did his foxy grin and proudly said "They're my new family." causing Teuchi and Ayame to stare in disbelief.

Axl decided to break the tension "The names Axl and these guys are X and Zero. Naruto says you make the best ramen in the whole village. Do you think we can test it?" Axl said with a sly grin. Teuchi, sensing potential customers, said "Ayame prep the noodles!"

As the four sat down Naruto asked "Since you're my family, what does that make you?"

X closed his eyes in concentration and when he opened him he said "How about we become your brothers? I mean Zero and I are about fifteen, right?" Looking towards Zero he received a nod in confirmation.

Zero then added "And Axl is a two years younger than us easy."

Axl crossed his arms and pouted but he nodded all the same.

Naruto smiled at the fact he got four brothers.

Teuchi brought the bowls and said "Here you go boys; this round is on the house!"

"Thanks!" Naruto and Axl said digging in while Ayame giggled at their similar actions.

"So where did you three come from?" Ayame asked in curiosity.

Axl didn't hear her due to his concentration on his ramen.

It was X who answered her "We came from a very far village."

"Really where is it?" Teuchi asked understanding why the three didn't scorn Naruto.

"Gone."

X, Teuchi, and Ayame looked towards Zero.

"The village is gone, and even if it wasn't I doubt that anyone else would've survived." Zero continued while eating his ramen with his eyes closed.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Ayame asked worried at the tone Zero used.

"He means that it was destroyed in an explosion, a HUGE explosion."

"How?" Teuchi asked in disbelief.

"We had discovered that we had a traitor in our village and when we found him we were too late." Zero replied.

"Although we... got rid of him, we weren't able to disarm the bomb. When the bomb exploded the three of us were sent sailing. It was pure luck that we even survived." X continued.

"Apparently we landed on the mountain over there..." Zero then thumbed in the direction of the Hokage Monument "Where we met Naruto."

X nodded and added "He said it was his birthday today and that he was all alone. From there we all agreed to be his family."

Zero gave a small smile and nodded. "The little guy deserves a family."

The ramen chefs smiled at them, happy that they'll give Naruto a real family.

Naruto and Axl finished their bowls and simultaneously said "THIS IS THE BEST RAMEN EVER!"

Teuchi grinned and said "It seems that I have another ramen addict."

X and Zero stood and said "Thank you for the meal."

Ayame giggled and said "Any time."

Zero turned to Naruto and Axl and said "Come on you two, it's time to go home." to which they went aaawwww.

As they left X turned around and said "We'll come back soon." as Teuchi and Ayame waved goodbye.

(Scene Change: Village Streets 5 o'clock)

Naruto became very nervous around the villagers as they walked in the streets. He could hear them whispering 'Who are they?' 'Why are they around the demon?' 'Don't they know what it is?' 'Someone should do something.'

Naruto didn't have to wait to see when things would go wrong when a villager holding a stick followed by a mob walked up to him and said "You little *Bleep*. What do you think you're doing?" "I-i..." "SHUT UP" the villager shouted as he moved to hit Naruto who closed his eyes and braced himself.

*WHI-WHAP*

When Naruto didn't feel pain he looked up and saw Zero holding the villagers arm. "And WHAT do you think you're doing?" Zero said to the villager. "WERE GETTING RID OF THE DEMON!" the villager shouted causing the mob to shout in agreement. Zero looked back at Naruto and said "I don't see a demon. All I see is my outoto." Naruto looked at Zero with awe as this was the first time any one of his new family addressed him as such.

"WHY YOU..." *SMACK*

Zero had punched the villager back. He then turned to X and shouted "GET NARUTO OUT OF HERE NOW!"

This caused the other villagers to charge as they realized that their punching bag would get away.

As Zero began fighting the mob X picked up Naruto and ran towards his apartment.

As soon as Zero saw that X, Axl, and Naruto were gone he stopped pulling punches and began to give the mob a thorough beating.

(Scene Change: Naruto's Apartment Complex 6 o'clock)

Naruto, X, and Axl reached the apartment complex without any trouble. Apparently the mob Zero was fighting was the only one that had formed. When in front of the door Naruto stopped X and said that he had moved all of his things into the apartment next door as a present to himself for his birthday.

(Since he was the only person in the entire complex he had free roam to whatever apartment he chose.)

When they entered they saw it was a plain apartment nothing really standing out. When they got to the bed room they saw a single chair and a bed which Naruto sat on. They didn't have to wait too long for Zero to return. He appeared at the doorway with his shirt and hair scuffed up. Naruto ran up to him, clung to his legs, and shouted "ONII-SAN! YOU MADE IT!" Zero chuckled and said "Now Naruto-kun didn't you think your aniki would be okay?" "I was *YAWN* still worried" Naruto said detaching himself from Zero's legs and rubbing his eyes.

Axl saw this and said in a sing-song voice "I think someone's tired."

*YAWN* "I am not." Naruto sleepily protested.

X then picked him up and placed him into bed and said "Now Naruto you need your rest, how are you going to become hokage if you're too tired."

Naruto didn't protest too much as he was put into bed. "Do you think you can sing me a song *YAWN* so I can go to sleep?"

X said "I don't know. What do you think guys?" He asked turning to Axl and Zero only to find them staring at him.

"WHAT?" X asked flustered.

"Well you're the only one with any talent other than fighting or pranking. I'm too young and Zero..." Axl started motioning Zero to continue.

"I don't sing." Zero finished.

"B-but I..." X started before feeling Naruto holding his hand.

"Please Aniki." Naruto asked, subconsciously using the puppy dog eyes.

X then submitted defeat and said "Alright then, scoot over." as he moved onto the bed sitting up with his back to the head board. He placed naruto in his lap as Zero sat in the chair and Axl lay down at the foot of the bed.

"DO you know any songs?" Axl asked wondering if X could really sing.

"Well... I know ONE good song." X said before clearing his throat to sing.

(Song Begin)

"_How very special, are we._

_For just a moment, to be._

_Part of life's eternal rhyme._

_How very special, are we._

_To have in our family tree._

_Mother Earth and Father Time._"

As X finished the first verse Axl and Zero stared at him with shock. Once again had they not known that X was male they would have thought that was female.

Naruto look at his aniki with joy, amazed that he could sing so beautifully.

"_He turns the seasons around._

_And so she changes her gown._

_But they always look in their prime._

_They go on dancing their dance._

_Of every lasting romance._

_Mother Earth and Father Time._"

By now Axl and Zero had begun to fall asleep while Naruto snuggled into his nii-san thinking 'Is this how kaa-san sounded like?'

"_The summer larks, return to sing._

_Oh what a joy they give._

_Then autumn days grow short and cold._

_Oh what a joy to live._"

All through Konogakure an angelic voice was heard singing. Causing its citizens to slowly succumb to their slumber.

"_How very special, are we._

_For just a moment, to be._

_Part of life's eternal rhyme._

_How very special, are we._

_To have in our family tree._

_Mother Earth and Father Time._"

(Song End)

When X finished he looked down and saw Naruto asleep in his lap. He then smiled as he held him closer and said "Goodnight Outoto."

Soon they were all asleep; all the while a happy smile was on Naruto's face.

(Scene Change: The Void)

The Author had paused his movie to listen in to X's lullaby. Even Vile stopped his ranting after the first verse to take a look.

*SIGH* "**Beautiful.**" The author said with a nostalgic look on his face.

"I've got to admit X has some good pipes." Vile added, nodding his head.

"So you're going to send me to that kid too?" Vile asked with pure curiosity.

"**Perhaps. I'm stuck between sending you to them as extra muscle when they need it or to send you to a different boy with a sad childhood.**" said the Author, cupping his chin in thought.

"And you can't send me to do both." Vile added in confirmation.

"**Correct. So then the poll is set. Send you to Suna to take care of Gaara or Send you to the Uzumaki hunters as back up when they need it. There will be no advantage to either side; the poll will end on February Tenth.**" The Author said, successfully confusing Vile.

"What the *BLEEP* are you talking about?"

"**Oh, nothing really. Now, I continue my movie**."

*AHEM* "_I have always liked... 'Cowabunga'_" "_COWABUNGA!_" "_HA HA HA HA, I MADE A FUNNY! AH HA HA HA!_"

(Story End)

**A/N: What do you think? Instead of Zero looking feminine its X acting feminine. As for Vile where he ends up you decide. The song I used was called 'Mother Earth and Father Time' It's a relaxing song. Read and Review in good health.**


	3. Chapter 3

Uzumaki Hunters

**A/N: Nothing to say, so let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman or Naruto.**

Chapter 3: A New Day, a Possible Threat, a Hidden Talent, and a New Friend

(Story Begin)

(Scene Change: The Void)

We see Vile near the frame of large ride armor, tinkering with one of the arms.

He looked up towards the camera and said "What? Did you think that I wouldn't have a ride armor made especially for me? I DON'T THINK SO!"

He then returned his attention back to the RA's arm. (RA abbreviation for Ride Armor)

"I bet your wondering why I'm doing this job myself, why the Author isn't here, and what other attacks I'll have." Vile said not looking away from what he was doing.

"The first answer; I want to make sure that I KNOW what I'll be packing and that it won't clog up with sand. I actually took some time and read about one of my possible landings, and let me tell you, sand is the most annoying thing to us reploids."

Vile then moved to the other arm as he continued.

"The second answer; the author is busy selecting which weapons I'll have or what extras I'll get."

He then picked up a mini welder and still continued.

"Final answer; I don't know. Like I told you he's picking my weapons right now. But no matter what he picks, I KNOW that I'll have my shoulder cannon."

Vile then looked back up and said "Well I'll see you at the end of the story, and yes I know that X and his crew are in a story, the author told me."

(Scene Change: Naruto's Apartment 8 o'clock)

We see the sun rise over Konogakure as we look into a specific apartment.

Naruto began to wake up from a dream that seemed so real. 'I got a family that protected me.' he thought believing that what had transpired yesterday was only a dream.

At least he believed it until he realized that he was sitting up.

Naruto looked further down the bed and saw a teen with spiky brown hair. He then looked towards his right and saw an older blond-haired teen sitting in a chair. When he craned his neck he saw another brown-haired teen that apparently was holding him like a teddy bear.

'It WASN'T a dream. I really do have a family!' Naruto thought as he snuggled into his nii-sans embrace.

It was about an hour later when Zero awoke. He looked around the room and saw Naruto snuggled into X's hug.

'Well isn't that...' Zero stopped when he felt something in his pocket.

'What the...' He pulled out a small note and when he opened it he became concerned.

The letter had read '**Zero I forgot to mention that I never checked if the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had an agenda. You're going to have to figure out whether or not he has a conspiracy against Naruto.**'

Zero crumpled up the paper as inwardly cursed '*BLEEP*, there's always something.'

He then began thinking up of ways to find out if Sarutobi really was plotting against his new outoto.

He didn't have long to think as Naruto, X, and Axl then began to stir.

"*YAWN* I slept wonderfully last night." X said stretching out his arms.

"Yeah, you almost sang like a girl." Axl commented with a smirk.

X blushed in embarrassment, but before he could come up with anything to say he was interrupted by Naruto

"YOU WERE AMAZING ONII-SAN!" Naruto exclaimed with awe.

"T-thank you Naruto-kun." X said, his blush still present.

Zero then decided to make his presence known "Alright you three it's time to get up. Let's go have breakfast and after that we'll be going to the Hokage's office."

Axl quirked his eyebrow and asked "What for?"

"I want our relation with Naruto to be official, that way no one can say that we're not family" Zero explained.

"Alright, then what's for breakfast?" Axl asked.

Without missing a beat Naruto shouted "RAMEN!"

(Scene Change: Hokage Tower 10 o'clock)

The four had made their way inside the tower and began climbing the stairs. During their breakfast ramen Zero was able to explain the note he read and how to find out if the Hokage was conspiring against Naruto. Axl and Naruto were too engrossed in eating their ramen to listen in to their conversation so Zero and X didn't have to worry about them.

The secretary allowed them in, X had saw that she looked at Naruto indifferently, and once they passed the doors they saw a sight that terrified Zero and Axl.

Paperwork

The cursed things were stacked to a staggering height. Zero could have sworn that it laughed at them.

X had no negative reaction as he asked aloud "Uh, hello. We're here to see the Hokage." Not knowing if he was really in.

They didn't have to wait long as they saw a figure in white robes and white triangular hat with the kanji for fire step from behind the desk and say "My apologies, I was a little busy with some work. Believe me they are as intimidating as they look." He then chuckled at Zero's and Axl's expressions causing them to shake their heads clear.

"OJII-SAN!" Naruto shouted clinging to the elderly man.

Instead of getting angry and scolding Naruto he instead gave the boy a warm smile and returned the hug.

"It's good to see you again Naruto-kun. Why didn't you visit me sooner, I thought you forgot about me." He said with mock hurt.

Naruto looked up and said "I didn't forget about you ojii-san. Yesterday was my birthday."

At that Sarutobi's warm smile turned into a pained one, which didn't get unnoticed by X and Zero, as he remembered Naruto's last birthday.

"How did it go Naruto?" the old man asked.

At that Naruto beamed as he pulled away and said "I got a new family, and they protected me."

Sarutobi's eyes widened 'Someone protected Naruto and they wanted to be his family!'

"Who are they Naruto, I would like to meet them." He asked with interest.

"That would be us ojii" said Axl.

Sarutobi looked towards the other three in time to see the blond-haired teen smack the scared teen behind the head.

The blond gave him an apologetic smile and said "Sorry about Axl he's still young, I'm Zero."

X gave a short bow and said "My name is X. We came here hoping that you would be able to make us Naruto's brothers."

The wheels began to turn in Hiruzen's mind as he realized what was happening. 'With these three taking care of Naruto the council will have no choice but to allow me to move him into a better apartment!'

The Hokage nodded and said "Alright, just let me bring up the proper documents." he then began to speedily pull out the right papers from some of the shelves on the walls. When he reached his desk he actually pushed over two stacks of the accursed paper work so he could have all of the documents out and in view. In his haste he mumbled "I need to work fast", this was heard by X and Zero as their hopes that the elderly man cared about Naruto rose.

Sarutobi was about to reach for the ink when a chunin barged through the doors.

'*BLEEP* HOW DID THEY FIND OUT ALREADY!' Hiruzen mentally cursed.

"Hokage-sama the council has called for you, they wish to speak to you about the stranger who had beaten the villagers yesterday." the chunin explained.

*SIGH* "I will be there shortly." he tiredly began; he turned towards the three and said "I apologize for the inconvenience..." but before he could continue he was interrupted by Zero.

"Hokage-sama I think it would be best if I go with you, considering that I was the one to beat them"

The Hokage looked mildly surprised as he said "Really? Well then, follow me."

As Zero followed the Hokage he turned to X, Axl and Naruto "You three stay here, we'll be back."

X knew that this would be his chance to search for any papers that would incriminate the old man for conspiring against Naruto.

As soon as they left X turned to Axl and Naruto "Alright you two let's get this mess cleaned up" he said gesturing to the paper on the floor.

Axl and Naruto did a simultaneous Aaaawww in complaint.

"Come on you two, don't you want the Hokage to be able to sign the papers making us a family when he gets back?" X said causing the two to spring into action and clean up the papers.

It didn't take long to find documents about Naruto; the first thing that he noticed was that a majority of them had the kanji for reject stamped on them. The second thing that he noticed was that the ones he signed were done differently; the Hokage's name was significantly smaller on these papers than on the others. The last thing that X saw was that certain lines were circled in red ink and upon further inspection X saw that it was a loophole in the document.

'So he is given little choice in how Naruto is treated. He has no agenda.' X thought with a small smile.

He then picked up a document from the stacks of paperwork and looked at it. It was a request to change the menus of several different restaurants. X then grabbed a stamp from in the desk and used it.

*THUNK*

The sound grabbed Naruto and Axl's attention as they paused from stacking.

"Uh X... What are you doing?" Axl asked with curiosity.

X merely grinned and said "I'm going to show you why I always had free time."

(Scene Change: Council Room)

Zero was annoyed.

Not towards the Hokage but towards the council.

When he stepped in with Sarutobi he was immediately questioned about his presence in the room; when Sarutobi had informed the council that it was Zero who had beaten the villagers they argued between killing him and torturing him for answers.

One of the council members, wearing a jacket with a high collar and black glasses, asked in a calm neutral tone "Why did you beat them in the first place?"

This caused the rest of them to stop chattering and to look at Zero.

Zero, in an equally calm tone, replied "They were attempting to hurt Naruto Uzumaki."

That one sentence caused all hell to break loose. The council argued and split itself between civilians and clan heads. The civilians kept saying to imprison or destroy Naruto in multiple ways while the clan heads denied them claiming that any negative action would be counterproductive.

From entering the room to this point took about an hour and a half and Zero was getting pissed off.

He silently made his way to the center of the chamber and once he reached it he pulled his fist back in preparation to use one of his most powerful attacks.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a calm man but the level of stupidity and ignorance was ebbing away at his patience, it only got worse when Naruto was mentioned and now he was at his breaking point. He then saw Zero at the center of the room and just when he was going to call for him, he saw Zero slam his fist into the ground.

"TENSHOUHA!" *BWEEM*

A pillar of light struck where Zero stood and his silhouette began to change. His legs increased in size, his upper torso changed in shape, and his head gained horn like protrusions.

When the beam dissipated the silenced council became shocked. Zero was in a red and white armor with gold highlights (from X4 to X8 he looks the same).

"Now then" Zero started gripping his saber from his back, "Anyone else want to hurt my outoto?"

A single council member, wearing bandages over his head, stood up and said "Sarutobi-sama I suggest that we test this new comer and see if he is fit to be a jounin, to ignore such strength would be imbecilic."

Hiruzen sighed and said "That is not my decision to make Danzo."

Looking towards Zero he asked "Zero will you take the test?"

"What would I receive should I pass?" was Zero's reply.

Danzo answered him "Should you pass you will be immediately given jounin status."

"What about my friends?" Zero asked.

"Should they take the test and pass they too will be given jounin status." Danzo said inwardly smirking at the possibilities of more solders like Zero.

Zero closed his eyes in thought and when he opened them he said "I agree to these terms on two conditions."

"What are they Zero?" Sarutobi asked.

"My first condition is that only X will take the test as Axl is too young." Zero said pausing for Sarutobi's response.

When he received a nod in confirmation Zero continued "My second condition is that my friends and I will only take orders from you Sarutobi-sama."

Sarutobi closed his eyes in thought. 'This is good, not only will they be able to have free roam from the council but they would also take orders from only me.'

The Hokage opened his eyes and declared "I accept your terms, let's put this to a vote, all who agree to test Zero and his friend." All of the clan heads, the elders, Danzo, and the Hokage raised their hands. "All opposed?" He then asked. The rest of the council raised their hands, not wanting the brother of the 'demon' in the shinobi ranks. "Motion carried, Zero and his friend will be tested at a date of my choice. This meeting is adjourned, Zero please follow me." Sarutobi said while making his way out. Zero followed, his armor glowed and digitalized into nothingness leaving his clothes from before.

(Scene Change: Hokage Tower 12 o'clock Noon)

When Sarutobi and Zero made their way up the stairs Sarutobi paled and exclaimed "NARUTO! We left them there alone for hours! (2 hours to be precise)"

Zero face-palmed and said "And knowing X he listened to me and stayed there the whole time."

As the two reached the top of the stairs the secretary ran up to them.

"Hokage-sama you need to see this!" she said while pulling Sarutobi towards the doors.

"Naruto Isn't hurt is he?" The Hokage asked worriedly.

"No Hokage-sama, but when I went in I couldn't believe what I saw. I even thought it was a genjutsu." the secretary continued.

When Sarutobi entered he saw a sight that he only saw in his dreams.

The paperwork was gone.

"H-how..." he asked shell-shocked at what he saw.

X had just banded the final scroll with a purple band and put it in a pile with others like it.

"It's a gift." He said as he pointed to the pile with black bands "Those are all S-rank and above. The ones in red are A-rank, the blues are B-ranked, the green ones are C-rank, and the purple ones are D-rank." He then pointed to a pile to the right of Sarutobi's desk "Those are important documents and the pile next to the door are the rejects."

Zero was the first to ask "I've only had stacks a quarter of the size we saw and those took me weeks to finish. How did you finish those in two hours?"

Zero's outburst woke up Axl and Naruto who were sleeping on the couch.

*YAWN* "Are you done yet X?" Axl asked rubbing his eyes.

Naruto on the other hand saw what X did and said "There all gone! You're amazing nii-san!"

X scratched the back of his head and said "Like I said, it's a gift."

It took a full hour to snap the Hokage out of his stupor, once they did he said to call him Sarutobi-san, and it took a full minute to finalize the documents. It's now official, Naruto has three new brothers. X Uzumaki, Zero Uzumaki, and Axl Uzumaki.

(Scene Change: Park 1 o'clock)

The Uzumakis decided to take Naruto to a park, seeing as he was always chased away before he could enjoy himself.

When they reached the park the other parents began to call their children back as they began to leave. Naruto began to feel sad before Axl asked "Hey Naruto, do you want to go on the swings?"

Naruto nodded as He and Axl raced further into the park, leaving Zero and X behind to talk.

"So what happened at the meeting Zero?" X asked with curiosity.

"It was annoying, about half of them were either demanding that I received punishment or yelling about Naruto." Zero said with his arms crossed.

"And the other half?" X inquired.

"They looked like they were practiced ninjas, most likely they were the heads of their families, and they didn't react much when Naruto was mentioned but there was this one woman with red markings on her face that smirked when I asked if anyone wanted to hurt Naruto." Zero explained remembering the woman.

"Well at least that's something. When I checked the Hokage's office I didn't really find anything that showed that he had plans AGAINST Naruto." X said.

"Really? Well what plans did he have?" Zero asked.

"It seems that he's been attempting to find and exploit loopholes in some of the documents that are already against Naruto." X said with a smile.

*SIGH* "That's good, at least we can trust the old man. By the way you and I are going to be taking a jounin test some time later. Axl is going to be a genin or chunin until he gets older and is able to take the test too." Zero said as he and X reached the swings where Axl and Naruto were.

X nodded and said "That makes sense; although Axl may have the skills to fight he's still too young."

"X-NII, ZERO-NII! LOOK HOW HIGH I AM!" Naruto squealed with joy as Axl pushed him higher.

Zero made his way to them and stood a couple of feet away from Naruto and said "Jump off and I'll catch you."

"WHAT?"

"Trust me." Zero coaxed holding out his arms to catch the boy.

Naruto, although scared, complied with his brother's request and jumped off when he swung back up.

When he opened his eyes he saw that Zero was below him and smiling.

"That was some jump outoto." Zero said, still smiling.

Naruto smiled and said that he wanted to do it again.

X, on the other hand, released a breath he was holding. When he looked around to see if anyone else was around he saw a hint of purple disappear behind a tree. X silently made his way around the far side of the tree and was amused at what he saw. A little girl no older than Naruto was peeking from behind a tree, and if he was correct she was looking at his outoto.

Deciding to have a bit of fun, X snuck up behind her and quietly said "They look like they're having fun"

"B-but who are t-they?" she asked, unaware of the person behind her.

"Maybe they're his family?"

"B-but when did N-naruto-kun get a family?"

"Maybe you should go meet them."

"But..." She paused, just realizing that someone was answering her questions.

She turned her head to see one of the brown-haired boys behind her with an amused smirk on his face.

She 'eeped' before she said "Gomen, gomen, please forgive me." blushing with embarrassment.

X merely chuckled and said "it's alright. My name is X Uzumaki, what's yours?"

Although the girl began poking her index fingers when he said 'Uzumaki' she still answered him "H-hinata. H-hinata H-hyuga."

X crouched and asked "Why were you following us Hinata?"

As she blushed a scarlet red she answered "W-well I w-wanted to s-see N-n-naruto-kun, and I saw you t-three following h-him. And..." she trailed off, poking her fingers together as she looked down.

X smiled and said "That's alright, would you like to meet my friends?"

"I-i-i couldn't..." she attempted to say before X cut her off and said "Nonsense." All the while pulling her towards the group.

Zero had just put Naruto down when he saw X walking up with a little girl.

'So she was the one who was following us' Zero thought.

When X reached the group he said "Everyone this is Hinata."

Said girl hid behind X's leg.

X pulled her out and said to her "Hinata I would like you to meet my family."

Axl gave a mock salute and said "The names Axl."

Zero nodded and said "My name is Zero."

Naruto was last as he said "and I'm Naruto Uzumaki, It's nice to meet you Hinata-chan."

Hinata's face immediately had an atomic blush as she thought 'HE CALLED ME HINATA-CHAN!' she then fainted, forcing X to catch her.

Naruto panicked and said "OH MAN, OH MAN, OH MAN! IS SHE ALRIGHT? DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG!"

As Axl giggled in amusement as Zero said "Calm down Naruto, she just fainted."

Naruto, who now had tears brimming in concern for his new friend, nervously asked "But why?" not really wanting to know the answer.

Axl was able to say "I don't know Naruto" before he burst into another fit of giggles.

X then placed her near a tree in a sitting position.

"She'll be up in a while." X said stepping back.

Naruto was immediately at her side poking his fingers in nervous anticipation.

Axl, who finally stopped giggling, said to him "Don't worry Naruto; she's going to be okay."

Naruto turned towards his nii-san, his face etched with fear, and asked "But what if she's not!"

"Then we'll be here to help her." Zero said sitting down near a tree, X and Axl following suit.

Nodded and said "Okay." before looking back to Hinata, a worried look still on his face.

(Time Change: 2 o'clock)

Hinata was beginning to wake up from a realistic dream. 'I got to talk to Naruto-kun, and he called me chan.' she thought, blushing at the memory.

"Hina-chan?" a timid voice addressed her.

She opened her eyes to see a nervous looking Naruto smile before glomping her and shouting "HINA-CHAN!"

"N-n-n-naruto-k-kun?" she stuttered, an atomic blush covering her face.

"I WAS SO WORRIED HINA-CHAN!" Naruto said, still clinging to her with tears brimming from his eyes.

"I-i-i'm a-a-alright N-n-n-naruto-k-kun. Y-you w-were w-w-worried a-about m-me?" She asked.

"He sure was." a voice said.

Hinata 'eeped' and turned her head to see Axl with a mischievous grin on his face.

"He never left your side either." Zero added, walking up behind Axl.

X walked up to the two of them "Are you two ready to go?" he asked, causing Naruto to release Hinata, much to her disappointment, and nod.

X then picked both of them up by their armpits and placed them on each of his shoulders.

"Where to Hinata-chan?" X asked.

She smiled and pointed towards the direction of her home.

As X walked off with Hinata and Naruto, Axl turned to Zero and said "She has it bad for Naruto doesn't she?"

Zero merely nodded and replied "Indeed."

They paused before Zero said "Shall we pair them together?"

Axl grinned and said "LET'S DO IT!" before giving Zero a high five.

(Scene Change: The Void)

"Wow... and I thought layer had it bad with Zero, But this girl takes the cake when it comes to being timid." Vile said before laughing hysterically. The 'camera' zooms out and we see that he is kneeling on his RA. (Just like he did in X8)

"Now before you leave I have some news. Not only will I have my boot thrusters but my cannon will also be able to split apart and act like wings. Apparently the same design was used for things called Pantheon Aces."

He then waved at the 'camera' and said "Well until the next chapter, ja ne."

(Story End)

**A/N: Two Soda Cans a day until completion and I hit over 4000 words. That's a personal best. Now before I end the text I need to say that I'm going to have Zero paired with Anko while X pairs with Kurenai. As for Axl, while Tenten would have been overjoyed with Axl's weapons he would be a young adult by the time I start anything romantic. Therefore I shall pair Axl with Hana Inuzuka; I think they would be a good match. My decision is final. Read and Review in Good Health.**


	4. Chapter 4

Uzumaki Hunters 4

**A/N: the poll is over and the winner is Suna, VERY nice. Now before I continue I will say that although I've hit 'Over 9000' words in total I will not use the phrase until I've hit 9000 words in a single chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or Megaman**

Chapter 4A: Meeting the Hyugas, Old Memories Renewed

(Scene Change: The Void)

We see Vile (With his cannon) staring at the author in bewilderment. The author was running around the area, pulling out papers from thin air and throwing others in the air only to disappear into thin air.

Vile looks towards the camera and says "You know I have NEVER seen him like this. It almost makes me afraid to ask why he is like this."

He then grabbed the author and smacked him twice, saying "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"**HOW CAN I; I HAVE AN IMPORTANT MEETING COMING UP!**" The author screeched "**AND I STILL HAVEN'T FULLY THOUGHT OF WHAT TO DO WITH THE FIRST PART OF THE CHAPTER!**"

"What meeting? You live in an alternate dimension. Who could you possibly meet with?" Vile asked with amusement.

"**You have NO Idea. But your right I need to calm down**" the author then took a deep breath "**Now the last decision you need to make is whether you will be a human or an android.**"

"WHAT THE *BLEEP* DO YOU MEAN I GOT TO BE HUMAN!"

"**A human OR an android if you refuse you will give me no choice but to scrap this entire project I have with you.**"

Minutes ticked by before Vile asked "What will I look like?"

The author pulled out a picture of Siarnaq from MMZXA.

"THAT'S what I'm going to look like?"

"**The two biggest differences will be your hair and the red scarf. Your hair style will change so that it partially covers your left eye and it will be black in color. The scarf on the other hand will be shortened to your mid-back and it will remain on your neck if you activate your armor.**"

The photo altered itself to match the description.

Vile crossed his arms and begrudgingly said "Fine, I'll be an android."

"**Excellent choice, now then since the hunters' crash landed into Konoha you will walk into suna. Have a safe trip.**" the author explained as Vile began to fade.

"WHAT? YOU SON OF A..." Vile disappeared before he could finish his sentence.

Turning to the 'camera' the author said "**Now while I prepare for my meeting you can read the first half of this chapter.**"

(Scene Change: Hygua Mansion)

The Uzumakis and the young Hyuga had reached the front of the mansion where two guards were waiting for them.

"Thank you for escorting Hinata-sama but we can take it from here." one guard said.

Before X could retort Zero stepped up with a piece of paper "Hokage-sama has given my brothers and I permission to enter and speak with Hiashi-sama." he said, giving the second guard the note.

Nodding he allowed the four two follow Hinata into the mansion.

(Scene Change: The Void)

"**Wait... that's it!**" the author said snapping his fingers.

Before he began to type he paused "**Hold the phone...**"

He then began looking through different articles before he found what he was looking for.

"**Here it is.**" he said before he began to mumble through the article.

"**9 years prior... at war... third birthday... THIRD BIRTHDAY!**" he exclaimed before checking through the stats of the story "**AND SHE'S ALMOST 5! *BLEEP*! OH *BLEEP***"

He face palmed and remained in the position until he looked towards the camera.

"**You know what, *BLEEP* it. I'm taking my first use of my ability to alter other dimensions.**

**The Hyuga incident will take place now and a few other modifications will also take place.**"

Checking another article he grinned "**And I have 2 years before the second incident takes place. Perfect. Now then, ON WITH THE STORY**"

(Scene Change: Hyuga Mansion)

The group entered the room where not only they were greeted with Hinata's parents but also shinobi with a different engraving on their hitai-te.

"I apologize Huyga-sama but I came here with the intention of holding a friendly conversation with you. I didn't mean to interrupt a meeting." Zero said his tone and face unwavering.

"We were about to start, although I feel that a neutral party would be beneficial for negations." Hiashi replied.

He then turned to the woman next to him and said "Hitomi my dear, would you please escort our daughter and her friends to the gardens?"

"Of course. Come along Hinata." she said while standing up and leading her daughter.

"We're right behind you Huyga-sama." X said, Naruto in tow.

"You don't need to be so formal. Hitomi-san is okay." she corrected with a smile.

"You got it." Axl added with a thumbs up.

Once they left the room Zero sat down across from Hiashi and said "Shall we begin?"

(Scene Change: Hyuga Gardens)

"Sugoi!" Naruto exclaimed once he saw the garden.

Grabbing Hinata's hand he said "Come on Hina-chan lets go play."

Said Hyuga could only nod as she had an atomic blush covering most of her face.

Hitomi giggled at her daughters antics.

"So you DON'T mind Naruto?" X asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked confused.

"Come on now. You know what we mean." Axl said while giving her a look.

Hitomi's eye brows rose in realization before she said "Oh! Now I understand. I don't bear the boy any ill will, unlike many others I understand the difference between a sword and it's sheathe."

With that analogy Axl visibly relaxed as X smiled and said "That's good to know."

"You are very protective of him." She noted.

"Of course we are. That's what brothers do." Axl said with a grin

"Brothers? But you..." she said in surprise.

"Earlier today we went to the Hokage and had the proper documents signed. Now we are officially Uzumakis making the four of us brothers." X said with pride.

"And it looks like Naruto made a new friend." Axl said pointing towards the children.

Hitomi smiled and said "That's Neji, Hizashi's son. He and Hinata always get along well."

"And it looks like he's getting along with Naruto too." X added.

The three children were playing hide and seek, and it was Naruto's turn.

It was then that Zero, Hiashi, and a double of Hiashi entered the garden.

"So did we miss anything?" Zero asked with amusement.

"OTHER than Naruto losing at hide and seek?" Axl said, pointing at a frantic Naruto.

"I never thought someone could lose at that." Zero said in bewilderment.

X then stood up and said "Alright you three it's time to stop playing."

"But I can't find them." Naruto said with sad eyes.

Hinata, not wanting to see her crush sad, appeared from behind a bush and said "It's okay Naruto-kun. We're right here." Neji appeared and nodded in agreement.

Hiashi then spoke "Seeing as negotiations went even smoother than I anticipated; why don't the four of you join us for dinner?"

Before anyone could say anything, Axl stood up with his fist in the air and shouted "WE ACCEPT!"

Zero face-palmed while X smacked Axl in the back of the head and said "Did no one teach you manners?"

Zero then said "I apologize for my brother's behavior, or lack thereof."

Before Hiashi could respond Hitomi stood up and said "It's quite alright. Shall we make our way to the dining room?"

(Scene Change: Dining Room, Time Change: 5 o'clock)

The group was finishing dinner as servants took the dishes. During the meal they learned that the Hiashi look-alike was Hizashi Hyuga, Neji's father.

Once the table was clear Hinata tugged at her mother's sleeve.

"Okaasan?"

"Hai musume?" she answered with a warm smile.

"Is it alright if Naruto-kun and his family stayed over tonight? Please?" she asked with the PDE (Puppy Dog Eyes)

"If it's alright with them." she answered.

Naruto looked at X and Axl with the PDE who looked at Zero with the PDE who said "If it's alright with Hiashi-sama."

Naruto, X, Axl, and Hinata all looked at Hiashi and gave him pleading PDE's.

"Alright, alright. They can stay over."Hiashi submitted.

The four PDE users threw their hands in the air and cheered as Hiashi whispered to Zero "You have my sympathy."

Zero nodded and said "And I'll need every ounce of it."

(Time Change: 9 o'clock)

The group had split the bedrooms so that the three older Uzumakis had their own rooms while Naruto shared a room with Hinata. When he was asked why he replied 'I want to be able to protect Hina-chan.' to which the girl fainted which drew more tears from the young blond.

After about two hours X awoke with a chill. Not a chill from cold temperature, but a chill in the base of his spine that only triggered when something was wrong.

Getting up and making his way to Naruto and Hinatas room he stuck his head in silently.

"Naruto?"

Seeing an empty bed he immediately panicked.

"NARUTO!"

After a quick search he saw the window was open. Looking out it se saw a figure in the distance he narrowed his eyes and growled out "Not on my watch."

His body began to glow as he leapt in pursuit.

(Scene Change: Forest Path)

Naruto and Hinata were terrified. They were sleeping peacefully, or in Hinata's case blissfully, until they were muffled and stuffed in a sack. Where he was going he didn't know; all he knew was that he wanted his Nii-san.

The jounin was grinning to himself, he was sure to be rewarded for his success. He successfully kidnapped the Hyuga heiress and an extra child who could be sold to a variety of potential buyers. He was about to laugh before he heard a voice shout.

"CRYSTAL WALL!"

Said wall jutted up in front of him forcing him to stop. He turned around in time to be punched in the face by a white gloved hand sending him through the wall.

Naruto felt himself and Hinata being lowered onto the floor and when sack opened he saw hi nii-san's face. Although he was still scared he saw that his onii-san was wearing a set of blue armor and a blue helmet with an orange jewel in the center.

X had caught up to the perpetrator and incapacitated him. Opening the sac he found Naruto and Hinata bound and gagged. Untying them both they clung to him and began to sob.

"Don't think this is over yet!"

X turned to face the man who wore the same hitai-te as the people Hiashi negotiated with.

"Why did you do this? Your village representatives signed a treaty!" X said in anger while pushing Naruto and Hinata behind him.

The man cackled. "WHY? Do you know how powerful the Hyuga Byakugan IS? When Kumo gets that power we'll be invincible!"

"And my brother?" X growled, his fists shaking with rage.

"He was a bonus. There are plenty of people who would pay for a kid like that." the man answered with a grin.

X was livid. "SO YOU WOULD HARM TWO INNOCENT CHILDREN FOR MONEY AND POWER?" he shouted his blood beginning to boil. However it was not his blood boiling but his power rising. Had he been paying attention to his helmet intercom he would have heard two voices. The first being zero who was shouting 'Whatever you do X, don't kill him! We need him alive for questioning!'. The second however was a computer like voice that was giving information.

'_Power increasing._

_Resistors: Deleted. _

_Previous Weapon Sets: Rebooting. Estimated time to availability: Unknown_

_Previous Armor Sets: Rebooting. Error: Information Corrupted: Specific armors unavailable. Estimated time to availability: Unknown_

_Previous Techniques: Rebooting. Reboot Complete: Techniques Available_

_X-factor: Rebooting. Reboot Complete: X-factor Available._'

"That's right" the man said as he went through hand signs "AND YOU CANT DO A THING TO STOP ME! SUITON: MIZURAPPA!"

The kumo-nin shot a large stream of water towards X in an attempt to distract him for another attack.

However when the man answered X the voice in X's head said '_X-factor: Activating._'

X's head jewel glowed orange as his fists glowed bright green. When the man launched the jutsu X brought his hands back, with his wrists connecting, and in an instant a ball of blue energy formed. He then trusted his palms forward and shouted a move that he had not used in years.

"HADOUKEN!"

The sphere pierced right through the stream and hit the kumo-nin head on. Blocking at the last second the man's arms were black and charred. Before he could even howl in pain X appeared in front of him and began a devastating chain of punches, all the while a searing pain was going through the kumo-nin each time he was struck. X then paused before punching the man in the gut with his left hand causing the man to gasp in pain. X pulled his right arm back in preparation to use an uppercut. He then clenched his fist causing flames to surround the entire arm. Launching the blow he used the momentum to raise both the man and himself into the air as he shouted another move he hadn't used in ages.

"SHORUYKEN!"

When the attack ended X landed softly.

*THUD* "AAAAAAAUUUUUGH!" The man howled.

X then began walking up to him as he charged his buster. Once he was over him he aimed it at his face.

"Never again." He said in a cold tone that made the man sound out pained whimpers.

"X! DON'T!"

X turned his head to see Zero Axl and Hiashi running towards them.

Axl grabbed Naruto while Hiashi Grabbed Hinata, both of them comforting their charges.

Zero walked up to X slowly with his hands up "Take it easy X. I want to kill the guy as much as you do but we need him alive for interrogation."

X merely gave Zero a cold stare. After what seemed like hours X powered down his buster and spoke to the broken man. "Pray that you don't get me as your interrogator." He then walked away towards Naruto and Axl

Naruto saw X walk up to him and once he was in range he leapt from Axl to X, clinging to the latter he shouted "ANIKI!"

Gripping Naruto like no tomorrow he shakily asked "Are you alright outoto?"

The boy nodded but didn't speak as he sobbed into his brother's shoulder.

(Scene Change: Hyuga Gardens Time Change: 1 o'clock)

After the kumo-nin was taken by anbu and after more comforting by their family Naruto and Hinata we fast asleep, the former clinging to the latter.

Once X had filled in what had transpired to the group Hiashi spoke.

"I can never thank you enough for what you have done tonight. If there is any way I can repay you PLEASE let me know."

It was then that Axl spoke up.

"Well there is one thing."

X and Zero looked at him in confusion while Hiashi motioned him to continue.

"How about a marriage contract between Hinata and Naruto?"

The three males froze in shock while Hitomi smiled and said "I think that is a fair request."

"And besides you've seen how Hinata acts around Naruto right?"

She giggled and replied "I have. This will be the perfect way to get them together." all the while a mischievous glint was in her eyes.

It was then that X, Zero, and Hiashi snapped out of their stupor but before they could even speak Axl and Hitomi gave them a double glare and said "You're okay with this, RIGHT?" their tone challenging them.

Zero and X nodded, never seeing Axl this serious while Hiashi rapidly agreed remembering what happened when she gave before.

Axl and Hitomi smiled as Hitomi said "Excellent. Hiashi will prepare the documents tomorrow. We should get some rest know."

Everyone nodded and made their way to their respective rooms.

(Scene Change: The Void)

The author leaned back in his recliner and gave a long sigh.

"**Finally. It is done.**"

"_Glad to see you're enjoying yourself._"

The author had leapt out of his chair and screamed in fright.

Turned around he saw the woman he was supposed to meet.

"**Ka-kami? It's good to see you. Uh... How long were you here?**" he asked nervously.

"_From '_Hadouken_'._" She said with a grin.

"**So you know why I wanted to talk to you?**"

She nodded.

"**And you know what I'm going to ask?**"

She nodded again.

"**So what do you say?**"

"_I'll let you claim the story again IF you do me one favor in this story._"

"**And it is?**" he asked nervously.

"_I want Naruto to be reunited with HER._"

The author quirked an eyebrow and asked "**Who her?**"

"_Don't play dumb author or I'll reveal all of your plans right now._"

"**OKAY, OKAY! I'll do it, but HOW do I do it?**"

Kami smiled and said "_You know it doesn't have to be the Uzumakis who meets her._"

At that the sounds of gears turning sounded off in the void as the author began muttering to himself.

After a minute the author did a fist pump and said "**I'LL DO IT!**"

Kami chuckled and said "_Good man. Now then I believe that you have a story to continue._"

She then disappeared leaving the author alone.

"**Right, now then, BEGIN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**"

Chapter 4B: A 'Vile' Encounter, A Replacement, The First Slaughter

(Scene Change: Sunagakure Gates)

We see a man in a brown tattered cloak with black hair walking towards the gates. We hear him muttering under his breath.

"*BLEEP*ing Sun. *BLEEP*ing Sand. *BLEEP*ing Author. *BLEEP*ing Everything."

Looking up at his black hair he mumbled "This doesn't even cover my eye." (His hair is Danny Fenton/Phantom style)

Reaching the guards he said "Look I've had a long day and I just want to get to a hotel and sleep." his face expressing a bored look.

The guards looked at each other, shrugged and said "Go on."

(Scene Change: Park, Time skip: One Hour)

The man was sitting on a bench trying to sleep.

He had thrown away the cloak revealing his purple attire (Siarnaq's clothes from MMZXA) and red scarf.

He was about to resume his sleep when he heard screaming.

Getting up he went to investigate and saw who he was supposed to find.

He saw a young boy with red hair pulling another child towards him with sand as he said "Please... I only want to play."

Sneaking behind the red head the purple clad man said "Now I know I'm not a genius," This caused the young boy to look at him in surprise and fear "But I think that's the wrong way to make friends." the man said with a bored expression.

"But I just want to play..." the boy said softly.

"Well if you want to play, find someone who is willing to play." the man said shrugging his shoulders.

Pointing at the child trapped in the sand he said "He's not going to play with you, he's too scared."

The red head looked down as the sand released its victim.

"Everyone is scared of me." he said a tear brimming in his eye.

"I'm not."

The boy looked up to him in time to see the man's hand wipe away his tear.

"I'm talking to you aren't I?"

The boy nodded.

"I'm not screaming am I?"

The boy shook his head.

"So let me introduce myself. My name is Vile. What's yours?"

The boy smiled and said "I'm Gaara"

Vile placed his hand on Gaara's head and ruffled his hair.

"It's nice to meet you kid" He said with a grin.

But before he could say anything else his vision blacked out and he could see again he saw that he was in a cave. Walking around he found a dead end and a large set of bars.

"My, my. Whatever could be behind those bars? *Heh heh heh*." Vile chuckled sarcastically.

A low rumbling was heard and a brown sandy paw shot out and stopped just before it could strike Vile.

"So you aren't afraid? I should KILL you for that!" the entity said, sounding unstable.

Moving out of the shadows of the cage the entity was revealed to be a large sand raccoon.

"So YOU'RE the one-tail hmm?" Vile said.

"You know who I am, but who are you?" The raccoon cackled.

"My name is Vile" he said before a white aura engulfed him.

When it dissipated Vile was in his iconic Purple armor. The only differences were the red scarf that was around his neck and the lack of an ammo chain.

"And I'll be killing you today." He said before chuckling.

The raccoon cackled before saying "BRING IT ON!"

Vile's cannon aimed itself and fired a large beam, effectively carving out a chunk of its head.

It howled in pain as Vile climbed higher and continued his assault.

No matter how many times the beast created shields or attempted strike Vile his beams cut through his defenses as he evaded every blow.

By the time Vile got bored the raccoon was a merely a hollow shell of itself.

"Even if you kill me, there still needs to be a one-tail. Are you going to make the kid do it or do I need to wait to come back?" it rasped.

"If I guessed right then I won't need to."

"You did all of this with a hunch?"

Vile nodded.

"Heh-Heh, heh heh heh. HAHAHAHA! That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!" it said, laughing insanely.

Vile's cannon aimed itself at what was left of the beast's head.

"At least you're going out with a smile!" Vile cackled before laughing as well.

*POW*

With that the one-tailed Shukaku was no more.

"Now then" Vile said clasping his hands together "where is the replacement?"

Searching the cell he found what he was looking for.

A pale brown haired woman was curled up in the fetal position was in the corner, unmoving.

"Aw crap." He said once he saw her.

Shaking her he said "Hey, HEY. Get up lady. You better not be dead."

His efforts were rewarded when he saw her eyes flutter open.

Looking at him with her brown eyes she asked "Who are you?"

"My name is Vile. What is yours?" he asked trying to sound as normal as he could.

"I am Karura." She then paused to look around her surroundings.

When she didn't find what she was looking for the whimpered "Akachan."

Vile raised an unseen eyebrow and said "Pardon?"

She turned to him and said "My son Gaara. He's gone" tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

Vile cupped his chin in his right hand and his right elbow with his left hand as he said "Gaara you say? He wouldn't happen to have red hair and green eyes would he?"

Karura's eyes widened as she nodded.

Vile laughed and said "I've met him just now."

The woman then stood up and said "You know where he is? Can you take me to him?"

"Easy there, yes I DO know where he is. But as for taking you to him he is already with you."

"What?" she asked in confusion.

Vile began walking to the direction of the bars as he spoke in a British accent.

"I hath slain the mighty one-tailed beast and sent him to the pits of the underworld. However his chakra remains in your son whom you are sealed into."

At that she gasped but did not speak.

"In order to prevent your son from becoming the new one-tail." he continued with the accent "Someone else must take its place. Therefore I have chosen YOU." he finished, pointing at her.

"W-why me?"

Dropping the accent he said "As far as I see the previous one-tail never tried to contact Gaara nor did the boy acknowledge the demon. Other than me no one has attempted to talk to him and seeing as you are his mother I think you would appreciate the chance to be with your son."

Reaching the other side of the bars he stopped and turned around.

"So what do you say?"

Steeling her resolve she said "I'LL DO IT!"

"Wonderful!" Vile began "However you are going to go through a painful process of becoming the new one-tail. Ja Ne." he finished before disappearing.

Regaining his sight once more he saw that he still had his hand on Gaara's head.

The boy looked shocked to see that the man was untouched by the sand.

"So kid" Vile said, his armor off "Do you want to get something to eat?"

Gaara smiled and nodded and followed the stranger who could touch him.

(Time Skip: Midnight)

Gaara and Vile had spent the day together and he had even met Gaara's brother, sister and father. When the older man asked Vile if he could do him a favor Vile cut him off and said 'I am here to take care of Gaara. If you try to make me do anything to hurt him I will break you into very tiny pieces.' After which the man left him alone.

Vile bunked on the roof where Gaara followed him. When asked why the boy answered 'I want to stay with you'. Yes Vile and Gaara bonded and were near inseparable.

They were still up when Vile heard thumps behind them. Turning around he saw three anbu.

"Time to die demon brat." The first one said prompting the second one to pull out a katana while the third pulled out two kunai knives.

Gaara whimpered and said "Why won't you leave me alone?"

This was heard by Vile who said "Gaara can you please cover your eyes?" his voice void of all emotion.

Gaara complied as Vile stood up and said "You know, I already got rid of one pest today."

He turned around to glare at the three "And I have no problem getting rid of three more."

The first one scoffed as he said "Yeah right, as if you..."

*SQUELCH*

The man was cut off by Vile's left arm punching through his chest, his hand held the man's heart which he promptly crushed.

"HOLY SH..." the third man's face was grabbed by Vile's right hand as he was lifted into the air.

The second man snapped out of his stupor and used his katana to try to hack Vile's arm off.

Keyword: Try

Each time the katana struck Vile's arm a dull thunk sounded off as it bounced off.

*CRUNCH* *THUD*

Vile crushed the man's face in his palm.

The last man staggered back at the sight of the freshly made corpse on the ground.

Vile turned to look at the last one standing.

"P-p-please... M-m-mercy." the man begged.

"Mercy? For trying to kill a child?" Vile said with his voice still cold.

The man whimpered as he assumed the worst.

"Very well" Vile began causing hope light up in the man's eyes.

Grabbing the man's head in both his hands, right in the front and left in the back, he said "Your death will be swift."

*CRACK* *THUD*

Vile looked at the three before returning to Gaara.

Sitting next to the boy, but looking at the moon, Vile spoke.

"You can open your eyes Gaara."

Gaara complied and saw the carnage Vile created.

"V-vile-san, d-did you?"

"I did."

"W-why?" The boy asked, looking at his care taker in fear.

Vile sighed at the look Gaara gave him. As much as he hated to admit it he had grown attached to the red head. "I'll understand If you don't want to be around me anymore." He said causing Gaara's eyes to widen further. "But the reason I killed them was to protect you. If I didn't they would have hurt you."

Gaara thought about for a second before going to vile and hugging him. "I don't want to leave you. You played with me in the park. You gave me a ride on your shoulders. And now you're protecting me. You're like my tou-san."

It was Vile's turn to look at Gaara with wide eyes.

"But what about the kazekage?"

"He doesn't really like me." Gaara said in a sad tone.

Vile then remembered what he did earlier in the day.

"Do you want to meet your mother Gaara?"

Gaara looked shocked as he asked "You know my mother?"

Vile nodded and said "You remember your sand?"

The boy nodded.

"That was your mother's power." Vile said in a hushed tone, making Gaara look at him with awe.

"Really?"

"Yup. Do you want to talk to her?"

"PLEASE!" Gaara shouted.

"The call out to her with your thoughts and she will answer." Vile said.

Gaara released Vile and began.

'Mother, MOTHER.'

'Ugh. My head.'

'MOTHER! Is that you?'

'Gaara-kun? Is that you?'

'Yes mother' Gaara responded tears falling from his eyes.

'My sochi, my sweet little boy.' Karura said with unseen tears falling from her eyes.

'D-do you love me mother?'

'Of course I do sochi, I've never stopped.' Karura cooed to her son.

By now Gaara had been put to bed by Vile as he soon fell asleep with his mother's soothing voice comforting him. All the while Vile stayed near him never leaving his sight.

(Story End)

**A/N: This took me a long time to finish, but it was worth it. Read and Review in Good Health.**


	5. Chapter 5

Uzumaki Hunters 5

**A/N: Okay fifth chapter. The only thing I'll say is, I'm VERY SORRY! But you need to understand that college takes up a lot of my time. **

(Story Begin: Scene Change: The Void)

The Author took a few steps back from a completed Sigma (NOTE: Think of Sigma from Maverick Hunter X)

"**Well he's done. And it seems that no one voted... Wow...**"

Shrugging the Author snapped his fingers which created a capsule around sigma.

"**I guess until I have a definite plan he'll be sealed for the time being.**"

Walking in a direction he said "**Well then time to contact Vile.**"

Chapter 5: The First Time Skip, A Mother Informed

(Time Skip: 7 months)

Vile had been in Suna for 10 months and he was loving every second of it. For starters ever since he introduced Karura to Gaara he either calls him Vile-san (nicknamed to V-san) or tou-san. After that Vile began to teach Gaara how to use emotional masks for whatever occasion he might find himself in. Gaara was naturally quiet and soft spoken, so Vile taught him how to act like a psychotic maniac. Once Vile saw that Gaara could keep up the act (much to the dismay of multiple suna shinobi), he then taught him how to cover all of his emotions to which Gaara mastered almost instantly.

The second thing that happened a lot was that each time some ninja attempted to kill Gaara Vile was given the pleasure of horribly mutilating them, and whenever he was summoned to the Kazekage's office to explain Vile would lead the man into a corner (figuratively) about why shinobi were constantly going after Gaara until the kage paid Vile an A-rank's worth in ryo to keep quiet. Vile would then stare him down for a few seconds, shoot a hole into a wall near his head, take the money, and leave. To the credit of the kage he eventually stopped flinching.

Then there were Gaara's siblings. For the first two months they would avoid him and Gaara like the plague, although he caught the girl looking at Gaara with something that Vile could only peg as hope. After a week in the second month they attempted to bond with Gaara.

'More like the girl dragged her brother to talk to Gaara.' Vile thought with humor as he recalled the event.

(Flashback Begin)

Gaara was playing in a homemade sand box while Vile lay on a tree half asleep. It was then that Gaara's sister came up with her brother hiding behind her.

"H-hey Ga-gaara-kun." she asked hesitantly.

Gaara looked up, his face devoid of all emotion, and said "Yes Temari-san?" his voice hollow.

She visibly winced at Gaara's tone 'Is this what we did to our little brother?' she thought.

"W-we were wondering if we could play with you." she answered, her brother moving out behind her once he realized that he wouldn't be killed on sight.

Gaara blinked twice, his face still emotionless.

"Kaa-san says it's alright. But you have to ask tou-san." He said turning towards Vile who was sitting up in a cross-legged position staring at the two emotionlessly.

The two fidgeted nervously before Vile spoke.

"Do you two promise to play nice?" He asked in a teasing tone with an arched eyebrow.

"Y-yes sir." Temari said her brother nodding vigorously.

"Then why would I say no?" he asked returning to his reclined position.

Gaara smiled as he looked towards his siblings "Let's play."

Temari didn't need to be told twice as both she and her brother joined Gaara in the sand box.

(Flashback End)

Looking back at it now the three bonded not only to Gaara gut to himself as well. Up to now he has been teaching the three of them on their own personal styles. It really helped that he could manipulate his chakra into beam energy (Hidden Phantom's energy kunai and shuriken) so that he could help with whatever the three needed.

However right now Vile was making his way to a wooden cottage.

Why?

Apparently the author contacted him about an extra job.

His current mission: Find a woman named Kushina Uzumaki and tell her that her son Naruto Uzumaki was alive.

It sounded simple enough to have Vile be on his guard. As Vile learned before, if it sounds simple it's probably complex.

*KNOCK-KNOCK*

Vile patiently waited in front of the door before knocking again.

*KNOCK-KNOCK* "Uh, Hello... Is a Kushina Uzumaki here?" Vile asked aloud while looking through one of the windows.

*SHINK*

Vile saw a katana hovering close to his neck. Turning his head slightly he saw a red head with blue eyes glaring at him.

"Kushina Uzumaki I presume?"

Scowling she growled out "Tell me who you are or I'll make you beg me to castrate you."

"OH you're into those kinds of things!" Vile said causing Kushina to quirk an eyebrow.

But before she could say anything Vile blurred out of her view.

"I'm game but we got to agree on a safety word."

She turned around to see Vile standing on a branch.

"How about 'Uzumaki'?" He said before dodging Kushina's swipe.

"Kushi-chan?" Vile suggested before jumping towards a tree in evasion.

"HOLD STILL!" she shouted a light blush beginning to form once she realized what he was implying.

"How about 'Tomato'?"

Kushina paused to remember who called her that before her face turned red with rage as she took another swipe at Vile.

*SHINK-THUD*

The poor tree behind Vile never stood a chance.

"Okay" *SWISH* "I'm thinking" *SWISH* "That 'Tomato'" *SWISH-SWISH* "Is NOT the safety word." Vile said between swings.

Kushina had her katana raised to bisect Vile at an angle.

"Fishcake?" Vile suggested before dodging her swipe.

However Kushina didn't move any further as she paused to remember her past.

"S-Sochi" she mumbled as tears brimmed in her eyes.

It wasn't long before she dropped to her knees her hands covering her face as the burst into tears sobbing.

Vile, seizing the opportunity calmly made his way to the bawling woman.

"Umm... are you alright?" He asked.

"My Sochi..." She continued to bawl.

"Your Sochi? He has blond hair and blue eyes right?" Vile asked, scratching his head.

Kushina snapped her head towards Vile, Her eyes widened in shock.

"Because if he does he is in konoha right now."

"B-but..."

"Here's a picture to show you." Vile added, pulling out a photo.

Grabbing the photo Kushina saw her son sitting on the shoulders of a blond haired teen with two brown haired teens on either side of the blond.

"Naruto..."

"Even though he has people taking care of him the villagers still attack them." Vile said.

"WHAT?" Kushina shouted as she stood up.

Vile put his hands up and said "I'm not lying; they have a 'Fox Hunt' every year on October tenth."

"HOW DARE THEY?" she bellowed before storming into the cottage.

*SLAM*

Vile blinked twice before Kushina burst through the door with a large pack.

"Come on" she gruffly said "We're going to Konoha."

"I'm afraid not." Vile said causing Kushina to look at him with a light glare.

"My mission is done." He said gesturing to himself.

Gesturing in the direction of suna he said "I have my own charge to protect."

Kushina stared a few more seconds before nodding once.

Turning towards Konoha she said "Thank you for telling me that my son is still alive."

Vile nodded and said "For the record no one knows that you're alive but me. I advise that you take caution when trying to contact your son. There is a chance that he might not accept you back in his life."

Pausing in her stride Kushina shed a single tear.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." she said before continuing on her way.

Nodding once Vile turned back to the direction of suna and began walking. Along the way he looked up to the sky and said "I know you're up there. You better make things right between the two of them.

(Scene Change: The Void)

Recoiling from his keyboard the Author looked at the words with awe.

"**Well... I wasn't expecting that.**"

"Me neither." Said a masculine voice.

"**Ah you made it. You did read the list of instructions and guidelines right?**" the Author teasingly asked, turning to look at the person behind him.

"Of course" the blue armored figure said with a grin.

"**Well then off you go.**" said the author, snapping his fingers.

Once the figure disappeared from the void the author rubbed his chin in thought.

"**Where have I heard that voice before?**"

Shrugging he turned to the capsule he sealed.

"**Well time to get to work.**" The author said, moving towards the capsules console.

(Scene Change: Somewhere in the land of water)

We see a man in a grey-blue coat with same color camo pants walking away from a village.

*SIGH* "That's two villages down and I still haven't found her. I guess I better keep looking." the man said shaking his head, his pale blue hair swaying behind him.

Making his way across a bridge he was about to continue on until he heard a faint shuddering.

Checking his surroundings he saw a small bundle in the snow, walking towards it he saw that it was a little girl. The same little girl he was told to find.

"Well hello there" he said causing the girl to look up at him.

"Why are you out here in the snow, all alone even?" he asked crouching down to her level.

"My parents are gone, and no one wants me. I'm used to it." she said, her voice devoid of emotion.

"How about you come with me and I'll take care of you." the man asked.

"Why would you want to?" the girl asked.

"Well... I WAS only told to make sure you're ALIVE." he said causing the girl's eyes to widen in shock "but nobody told me that I CAN'T take care of you." he finished.

"How does warm soup sound?" he asked with a beaming smile.

"I-I would like that." she answered, her voice barely a whisper.

Smacking his head the man exclaimed "How rude I am, I almost forgot to ask, what's your name little one?"

(Scene Change: The Void)

The author, who was busy reprogramming the the being in the capsule, looked up from the keyboard and said in realization "**Holy *BLEEP* he sounds like Karl.**" before shaking his head and continuing his work.

(Scene Change: Back to the conversation)

"M-my n-name is H-haku." the girl answered.

"Haku... that's a pretty name you have." the man praised.

"T-thank you. Um what is your name?" Haku asked.

"My name is Dynamo." he answered with a smile as he stood up.

"Can you stand?" he asked, offering his hand.

Haku made an effort to stand before falling back into the snow.

Chuckling Dynamo said "That's alright, I can carry you."

He lifted her up and held her close, sharing his body heat.

"Is that better?" he asked, her reply was only to nod and snuggle closer to the warmth he was offering.

"Sleep tight Haku." he said as soon as he saw her close her eyes.

He then began walking towards the forest to find a different village.

(Scene Change: The Void)

The author leaned back in his chair and wiped his brow.

"**Finally done, now all that's left is to show him what he did in the past.**"

Pressing a key the capsule hummed to life as whatever process he programmed into it began.

Looking at the audience he said "**I apologize again for being late in posting this chapter. For those of you who can guess which Karl I referenced then kudos to you. And for the record Karl belongs to whoever made him.**"

(Story End)


	6. Chapter 6

Uzumaki Hunters 6

**A/N: I can only apologize and hope you viewers can forgive me. **

**The following intro and outro's are collaborative pieces between myself and the FF Member Jusenalky11.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own anything?**

(Story Begin: Scene Change: The Void)

"So, who is there?" Jusenalky asked curiously.

Once they reached the capsule Omega punched the big red button in the side and said, "A 'former' Maverick."

Jusenalky blinked, and looked at Omega, wide-eyed.

"A 'former' Maverick?! Who?!" he asked in an excited way.

Omega just chuckled as the capsule opened to reveal a large figure wearing green chest armor with a red orb.  
>Blue forearm gauntlets with spiked wrists, and brown boots that were spiked on the kneecaps.<br>The figures most predominant features were his bald scalp and purple fang marks tracing his eyes.

Jusenalky squinted his eyes in confusion before widening them in realization.

"OH SHIT! IT'S SIGMA!" he screamed.

Omega nodded as Sigma began to awaken.

Once on his feat He clutched his head before taking a look around the void.

"Wh-where am I?" He asked.

"You are in the void." Omega answered.

"Meh, the void? I would prefer something like, Zero Origin or something..." said Jusenalky at Omega.

"Hey, MY section of the void, MY rules." Omega whispered to Jusenalky while pointing to himself.

Jusenalky then sulked in a corner crying anime tears, while a dark rain cloud poured above his head

Looking back to Sigma Omega said "Before we begin I need to know... you ARE aware of you past... 'Misdeeds' right?"

This caused him to shudder and cover his eyes.

"I am fully aware of what I have done. Please don't remind me."

After regaining his composure Jusenalky said "We know that you have made seemingly "unforgivable" mistakes, but we decided to give you a chance. So, will you listen to us?"

Sigma nodded in acknowledgement as his face was contorted in a sad frown.

"We are going to send you to down to rescue a little girl named Fu." Omega said.

"Fu? Who is she?" Sigma asked.

Jusenalky smiled sadly.

"Fu is a girl who was used as a human sacrifice to a special... condition, so to say. Due to that, she has been ostracized and labeled as an outcast by her people. Would you continue, Omega?"

"Your mission will be the same as the others who came before you, to protect her and give her a family."  
>Omega said with a distant look in his eyes.<p>

Jusenalky giggled maniacally as he saw Sigma sputtering:

"W-What?! How am I supposed to do that! I-"

"Before you come up with the "being a man, and single, and Maverick, with no experience in taking care of a kid" excuse", Jusenalky said, cutting Sigma off.

"We'll be giving you some things to help you. Right, Omega?"

"More like assistance, but we'll get into that when you're down there. More to the point I think we've held up this chapter long enough, why don't we see how X is doing?"''

"X? HE'S HERE?!" Sigma asked in shock.

"No, he's not..." replied Jusenalky.

"X is in Konoha." finished Omega.

Chapter 6A: The hunters' time skip, a mother's love.

(Scene Change: A park in Konoha, 10 months later.)

We see Axl pushing Naruto on his favorite swing. Quite a few changes happened in the months that had passed.

For starters after they took the cloud Nin to interrogation they found out that he did it to "Appease" the kage, hoping that he would reward him for his success. Apparently the Cloud Nin used the representatives to sneak in unnoticed. The Nin was promptly executed under the express request of said representatives. Eventually they left taking the disembodied head of the traitor with them.

A few weeks after that X and Zero were requested to take their jounin tests.

Zero ended up fighting a man named Gekko Hayate. The entirety of the match was quite a spectacle to watch. Both swordsmen were well matched but Zero quickly and steadily gained the advantage until Zero had him pinned against a tree with his saber against his throat, while Hayate's sword was embedded in a tree in the opposite side of the arena. Hayate conceded defeat and Zero was given jounin status by a unanimous vote amongst his new peers, even Hayate voted in his favor.

After a few weeks, and multiple cases of broken furniture, Axl was allowed to take the test as well with mixed results as he had been scheduled to fight Itachi Uchiha. In the down time between Zero becoming a jounin and Axl taking his test, the hunters had the chance to meet the heads of the Uchiha clan. Fugaku, his wife Mikoto, and their sons Itachi and Sasuke.

Now although they got along well Fugaku and Zero would always find a way to butt heads or begin staring contests until Mikoto and X snapped them out of it. Mikoto and Itachi got along with the four of them while Sasuke found a friend in Naruto, although they would usually debate whose brother is better.

As far as the battle went although Axl did his best he ended up being kicked into a tree and face planting. It was decided that Axl would remain a chunin until he tried again later.

Several weeks after Axl's test it was X's turn to fight Kurenai Yuhi.

Now X was a seasoned fighter, don't be fooled, but even the greatest of fighters have a snap button. And unfortunately for Kurenai she accidentally pushed it.

When she fought X every genjutsu she casted was thrown off within a minute each, therefore she had to resort to using her Demonic Illusion techniques.

Unfortunately the genjutsu she used was designed to kill the victim using their greatest fears.

X stood no chance against that.

Upon successful casting X began hallucinating and firing off random shots in every direction causing the spectators to go on alert.

Zero, being the quick thinker, rushed to restrain him. However this only caused further paranoia when X began shooting at Zero.

While Zero held X at bay Axl had gotten to Kurenai and pointed his blaster at her, demanding that she released the genjutsu. To which she complied.

Upon release X saw what he had done he fell to his knees and clutched his head in shock. And while Naruto and Axl went to comfort him Zero had pinned Kurenai to a tree by the throat and demanded to know what she did to X. Anko, wanting to help her friend, was about to yell at him to let go of Kurenai until she saw the glare he gave off. She saw those eyes before, when her former sensei Orochimaru was royally pissed.

However it was X who asked Zero to let go of Kurenai. Zero was baffled even further when X congratulated her on beating him, telling her that he would need to try to pass the test some time later.

Sarutobi, upon hearing X's praise to Kurenai, had assured him that despite losing he had earned his jounin license.

To this day whenever X was around Kurenai he would always let her speak and essentially yield to her until she tried to apologize to him about what she did. Although X would cut her off, telling her that they were supposed to fight or that there was nothing to apologize for, after which he would find a way to ditch her only to further confirm to her that she had truly hurt him.

However now Axl was with Naruto pushing him on his favorite swing set.

*WHUMP*

"N-naruto..." a woman whispered.

Axl, stopping the swing, and Naruto turned to see a red-haired woman with tears threatening to escape her eyes as she looked at Naruto.

In a blur she had scooped up the blond and hugged him close as she said "Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry for leaving you alone for long. Could you ever forgive your mother." crying her eyes out.

"Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked in bewilderment causing the woman to pull back and nod in confirmation.

"Kaa-chan?"

Another nod.

"KAA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted as he hugged her back, the woman doing the same.

Axl, although confused, could only smile as he shed a lone tear that he swiftly wiped away as Naruto turned to him.

"NII-SAN LOOK! I HAVE MY KAA-CHAN!" the blond squealed in delight, Axl could only grin as he gave the boy a thumbs up, the woman looking at him in shock at just noticing him then.

Wiggling out of the woman's embrace Naruto went to Axl.

Tugging at his hand Naruto said "Kaa-chan meet my big brother Axl."

"It's nice to meet you miss..."

"Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki." she said causing Naruto to squeal again and latch onto her leg.

She smiled warmly as she combed her fingers through his hair.

Looking back up she asked "But, how..."

"We adopted Naruto and became his brothers." Axl answered.

"We?" Kushina asked confused.

"Well it's about lunch time. Would you like to meet them over ramen?" Axl offered.

"Sure." she said with a nod, Naruto cheering in happiness as he climbed up onto Axl's shoulders.

"Let's go!" Axl said as he led the way.

(Scene Change: Ichiraku Ramen shop)

"Are you sure you gave them the right time?" Zero asked in slight annoyance.

Spotting Naruto and Axl, X replied "Here they come now."

Sure enough Axl and Naruto were approaching along with a guest.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" X asked innocently.

"Kushina Uzumaki." she answered with a small bow.

Upon this revelation X's eyes widened as Zero's narrowed.

"Why weren't you here?" Zero growled out with a scowl.

"I didn't know he was alive until now." she retorted before remembering how she felt before, thus forcing her to hold her tears back.

Seeing her reaction Zero calmed down and asked "How did you find out that he was alive now?"

"I was told by a weird man wearing purple." Kushina said causing X's eyes to widen.

"Purple, are you sure?" X asked with a hint of nervousness.

Nodding Kushina said "Yes. He had black hair and a scar on his left eye."

X let out a sigh in relief before he felt a tug on his pant leg.

Looking down at Naruto he asked "Yes Naruto?"

"Since you're my nii-sans, does that make my kaa-chan your kaa-chan too?" he asked innocently causing the group to raise their eyebrows in shock.

"W-well Naruto, the thing is..." X stammered out.

"Naruto, although we meant to tell you sooner, X, Axl, and I are orphans. We never had parents." Zero explained. It was true; although X and Zero saw glimpses of their creators throughout their life they never really knew them. And Axl never knew his creator.

Naruto, although shocked at the news, gave his mother the puppy dog eyes, wanting her to accept the three as her other sons.

She easily gave in.

Picking up Naruto and hoisting him at her waist Kushina held out her other arm and said "Come on boys, give kaa-san a hug."

Although they were tentative at first they eventually came together and joined in a group hug. X even shed a few tears in joy.

Breaking the hug Kushina asked "So who's hungry?"

They cheered in agreement and entered the restaurant.

Five Uzumakis now a family.

Chapter 6B: Dynamo meets Zabuza

(Scene Change: Somewhere in the Land of Waves)

Dynamo and Haku had been together for months now and they had established a strong bond as father and daughter. Although if you saw them in public you would think that they got on each other's nerves constantly. Dynamo had begun teaching her how to fight but his style didn't fit hers so they couldn't do much.

Today they had set up camp and Dynamo had left to gather firewood. Making his way closer to a clearing he saw a shirtless pale man with bandages covering his mouth fighting off mist nins, and the man was losing.

"Now that won't do." he said as he made his way closer.

(With the mist Nins)

"You ready to go back Momochi?" the leader asked the bleeding swordsman. It had taken them a few hours but they were finally ready to take him in.

"You'll have better luck dragging back a corpse." Zabuza spat out.

"That can be arranged." the leader replied as he readied his sword, only to be impaled through the chest by a beam saber.

*TSK TSK TSK*

"Come on now. Three against one is no fun at all." Dynamo said from the branch he was standing on.

"W-who are you?" one of the three remaining mooks asked fearfully.

Landing in front of the fallen leader Dynamo pulled out his sword and began twirling it around his fingers.

"Who me? Oh, no one special. Just the person who's going to kill you." He said cheerfully, his smile never leaving his face.

Dashing towards the farthest ninja Dynamo decapitated him and used the momentum of the swing to throw the saber like a boomerang, decapitating the other two, going around Zabuza's head and returning to Dynamo's hand.

The entire event lasted about Five seconds.

Zabuza stared in shock at the man. 'This guy is a monster.' He thought.

"It's nice to meet you Zabu-chan. My name is Dynamo."

'Or a complete moron.'

"My name is Zabuza Momochi. I am..." Zabuza was cut off as Dynamo poked at his wounds.

"Bleeding quite profusely." Dynamo finished for him.

"I could help you but I don't work for free... Let's see, good body, tall, easy on the eyes." Dynamo said looking him over.

'He can't seriously be thinking...' Zabuza thought.

"Too bad for you I don't swing that way." Dynamo said with a shrug.

Zabuza's eye began twitching rapidly before Dynamo pulled his arm over his shoulder and began dragging him back to his camp.

"However I do have a daughter in need of ninja training; that sounds fair doesn't it 'Demon of the Mist'?" Dynamo asked.

Zabuza grumbled as he thought the offer over.

"Of course I could just kill you and take the reward money for myself." Dynamo added cheerfully.

*SIGH* "Fine." Zabuza said exasperated.

"Excellent." Dynamo said with a smile.

(Scene Change: Back at camp)

"Haku-Chan! Guess what, I found you a teacher!" Dynamo said with glee.

"And you forgot the fire wood." she said in a board tone.

"I guess I got side tracked." Dynamo chuckled.

*SIGH* "I'll get the bandages and ointment." she said as she walked off.

"And I'll get the firewood." Dynamo added as he unceremoniously dropped Zabuza on the ground.

"What did I get myself into?" Zabuza asked himself as he stared up into the sky.

(Scene Change: the Void)

"You'll be sent into a clearing somewhere outside of kumo. But don't fool yourself, you meeting X is inevitable." Omega said, his tone leaving no argument.

"You bet your damn virus you're going to meet him, Sigma! But beware, if those Kumo guys get you, you not only are going to be in deep trouble with them, but also with us!" Jusenalky said sternly.  
>Sigma, surprised of Jusenalky's pressure, just nodded.<p>

Placing a hand on the fellow author's shoulder Omega said "Easy there Jusenalky, true reform comes not with a strike but with a gesture."  
>Looking back towards Sigma he continued "We're not saying that you HAVE to reintroduce yourself to X but that it's only a matter of time before he finds out that you're there. As for kumo, if you help a young girl named Yugito the same way we asked you to help Fu, then I'll send your back up to you."<br>"Understood." Sigma said with a nod.

(End Chapter)

**A/N: Now one of the big reasons why this chapter was posted so late was because I was splitting my writing time between my life this story and a collaboration story that I've been working on with Jusenalky11. If you want to see what we have so far go to my page and click his profile from my favorite authors list. **

**And as always Read and Review in Good Health.**


	7. Chapter 7

Uzumaki Hunters 7

A/N: I don't own Megaman X or Naruto.

"**Do you have everything?**" our resident Author asked Sigma who was getting ready for his transport to the Naruto universe.

"Yes." was Sigma's answer as he equipped his cloak.

"**Including the package?**" the Author asked prompting Sigma to pull out a box wrapped in brown paper.

"**Good. Now I have already contacted Vile and Dynamo to meet you where you appear. Albeit those weren't the exact orders**." he added as sigma readied himself.

"I understand." Sigma said with a nod.

"**Then happy trails.**" the Author said as sigma faded from the void.

"**I wonder how Vile will react.**" He added as he scratched his chin.

Chapter 7: The Uchiha Massacre

(Scene Change: Miles away from the walls of Kumogakure)

We see Vile walking through a forest on the outskirts of kumo as he grumbles to himself.

"Why the **** do I need to get backup for this mission? That Author KNOWS that I work alone."

"If I recall correctly, you had no trouble working in a team. Even if you killed most of them in the end." a familiar voice said causing Vile to freeze in his stride.

He turned his head to see his former maverick commander behind him in his original attire.

"Hello Vile." Sigma greeted only to be tackled to the ground. As he tried to get up a boot stepped on his chest, effectively pinning him on the ground. Looking up he saw Vile in full armor (No Scarf) standing over him with his shoulder cannon charging and aimed between his eyes.

"Never again." Vile murmured as he finished the charge and readied himself to fire.

"Oh come on now, that's just not fair." A light hearted voice said, gaining Vile and Sigma's attention.

Turning their heads to a tree branch they saw a man wearing light-blue toned clothes and blue hair looking at them. "All he wanted to do was talk. You could at least let him speak before you blow off his head." he said with a shrug.

"WHO are YOU?" Vile said as he dissipated his charge.

Looking at his clothes the man exclaimed "OH MY. I beg your pardon, I wasn't aware that I was armor-less."

He jumped down off his branch and in a white flash he was wearing blue and white armor with gold trimming on the legs.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dynamo." He said with a bow.

"... Okay, second question, why the **** should I care?" Vile retorted.

"Well I'm sure the author wouldn't send Sigma here without a good reason." Dynamo explained.

"He's right Vile; I have a package from the author." Sigma added.

"Gimmie." Vile said as he made the proper hand motion to the former maverick commander.

Complying, Sigma pulled out a brown box from the folds of his cloak, only to have it snatched out of his hands by Vile who moved away from him allowing Sigma to stand.

Upon unwrapping the box Vile found a blue cube and a note which he scrutinized. Looking away from the note he glanced at the cube before looking at his abdomen and mentally opening a panel revealing a cavity with a pair of prongs. Placing the cube within the cavity he found that it fit perfectly between the prongs.

*SIGH* "Your story's legit." Vile groaned as he closed the cavity and deactivated his armor, Dynamo doing the same.

"So why are you here? I have a schedule to keep." Vile said with annoyance.

"Similar to the two of you I have been assigned two children to take care of." Sigma explained.

"Real F*****g original." Vile muttered under his breath.

"Look if that's all you've got then I'm gone, okay. I've got to be in konoha by tonight." Vile said.

"What a coincidence, ME TOO!" Dynamo exclaimed.

With his eye twitching Vile asked "You were told to weed out some red eyes too?" to which Dynamo beamed and nodded.

"Fine, but you better not slow me down." Vile said as he pointed accusingly at him.

Before they could start their journey a little blond girl rushed into the clearing, tripping between Vile and Dynamo and landing in front of Sigma. The girl looked up at him with fear before looking at where she entered, where two kumo Nin entered the clearing, clearly the girl's pursuers.

"Don't give us any trouble and give us the girl." one of the two demanded.

"How wonderful." Dynamo said, reactivating his armor.

"Target practice." Vile said as he did the same.

Sigma thinking quickly grabbed the girl and said "DON'T LOOK!" as he covered her eyes.

Vile had rushed and sucker-punched his opponent, forcing him back, while Dynamo tried to do the same only to have his opponent dodge him.

"Why are you protecting her?" He said as he fought Dynamo in fisticuffs.

"Well I certainly can't let you two ruffians DEFLOWER that little girl." Dynamo replied.

"LITTLE GIRL!? That brat's a-" the man attempted to say before he was frozen solid.

Dynamo, in confusion, looked to his right in time to see Vile running at the frozen Nin with his opponent's head and spine in hand and swing it like a ball and chain to shatter the frozen Nin to pieces, effectively shattering the unfrozen head in the process. Dynamo looked at where Vile fought and saw what could have been a human corpse, although if hadn't known that it was a person before he would have had his doubts.

The girl, after being released by sigma, saw the carnage caused by Vile and stared at his bloody form in horror.

"You okay kid?" Vile asked her, to which she nodded.

"Good." Turning to the other former maverick he said "Come along Dynamo, It's time for a massacre." as he began leaping towards konoha.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Dynamo said with cheer as he followed Vile.

There was a chilling silence before Sigma said "I can offer you sanctuary."

The girl looked at him trying to determine if she could trust him.

"All I ask is for your name and your trust." Sigma added as he kneeled to be less intimidating.

There was a pause before she answered.

"M-my name is Yugito N-nii." she said.

"Would you like me to carry you Yugito?" Sigma asked.

Nodding, Yugito lifted her arms in the pick me up sign to which Sigma complied and lifted her up, letting his cloak cover Yugito as he held her beneath it.

"You should get some sleep Yugito. It's going to be a long walk." Sigma said as he began walking.

His destination Takigakure.

(Scene Change: Nightfall: Outside the Uchiha Compound)

Vile and Dynamo (In Clean Armor) Looked at the compound with calculating eyes.

"So you get the basic plan, you clear out every one else and I take out the head members. Agreed?" Vile asked.

"I do... but what about them?" Dynamo said as he pointed at two figures in black cloaks with red clouds. Although both of them wore the same orange masks the on closer to Dynamo had short spiky black hair while the other had mid length black hair.

"And YOU are?" Vile asked.

Before the short haired one could answer the other covered where his mouth was and said "Our names are unimportant. Just know that we share the same purpose for being here."

Vile stared at the two before he shrugged and said "Fair enough."

With their plan in place the four began what was to be forever remembered as the uchiha massacre.

(Scene Change: Whatever room Fugaku and Mikoto are in)

Mikoto was felling good at the moment, her friend had returned to konoha and their son's became friends. Albeit at the expense of finding out who had the better older brother.

That was until an uchiha guard had been hurled into the room and had gone limp upon contact with the floor.

Entering their battle stances, Mikoto and Fugaku looked at the broken door to see a figure in purple armor with a purple cylinder on his shoulder.

"Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha?" he asked to which the pair nodded.

"Prepare to die." the figure said as the cylinder began to glow.

(Scene Change: Uchiha Compound gates)

Sasuke had a mildly good day to day. He spent the rest of the day at the Uzumaki's place. Naruto still couldn't see that Itachi was clearly the better brother. Although it didn't matter too much seeing how he had Itachi.

However upon entering the compound he saw the blood and bodies of the other clan members.

In fear of what he saw and what could be he ran to where he knew where his parents would be.

However upon reaching his destination he saw his parents, on the floor, face down, and not moving.

Rushing towards them he shook them in hope that they would move.

"Mother, Father, please, wake up..." he begged as tears began prickling as his eyes.

"They were weak."

Sasuke looked up and saw his brother covered in blood.

"And because of their weakness, I killed them."

"Why... WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS ITACHI!?" Sasuke shouted/asked him.

(Scene Change: Outside of the Uchiha Compound Again)

Itachi walked steadily towards his home to accomplish is final task as a konoha nin.

To kill his clan.

*SIGH* 'At least I'll be able to save Sasuke from this fate.' He thought with hope.

Upon entering the compound he saw that there were already corpses, some of them freshly made.

"Who..." He wondered before he saw the man he met before.

"What's going on here? I thought we agreed to start on my signal." Itachi asked.

"We did but two others came with the same mission in mind." the man said causing Itachi's eyes to widen.

"The one in purple already went after your parents and your brother went in his direction not too long ago." he added causing Itachi to sprint in direction of where his parents were.

(Scene Change: Back with Sasuke and 'Itachi')

"Hate me little brother." 'Itachi' said.

"W-what?" Sasuke asked in fear.

"Hate me to become stronger or be forever weak." 'Itachi' restated before kicking Sasuke in the face and into a wall after which he fell limp.

"SASUKE!" the real Itachi said, having seen what the fake had done.

The fake Itachi poofed to reveal Vile.

"AW, did I hurt your widdle bwoder?" Vile mocked. "I didn't mean to knock him out; I just wanted to kill him that's all."

Itachi, in a blind rage, rushed Vile only to have the wind knocked out of him by Vile's punch.

"Mind if I borrow this?" Vile asked as he grabbed Itachi's sword and kicked him to the wall, injuring him further.

*SCUELCH*

Itachi snapped his head up to see Vile impaling his mother in the abdomen at an angle before Vile sliced off his father's leg.

'How strong is this man to have me like this in just TWO hits?' Itachi thought.

Seeing Vile's boots in front of him Itachi braced for death.

*THUNK*

Only to see his blade embedded in the floor.

Looking and standing up, with support from his sword, Itachi saw Vile walking towards the doorway.

"I'd LOVE to stay and kill you kid but I think I'd better disappear." He said before blurring out of sight.

'That was... pure speed?' Itachi thought to himself before konoha anbu entered the room.

"Itachi Uchiha, under the charges of murdering your clan you are under arrest." the head anbu stated.

"I will not submit." Itachi said readying himself for a fight.

(Scene Change: Uchiha Compound Open Grounds)

"I had so much fun being here tonight!" Dynamo said as he twirled his double saber in his hand.

"Tobi had fun too!" the spiky haired man said.

Vile entered the area and without prompting he said "Pack it up people, anbu will be here any minute!"

"Understood, Tobi let's go." the other masked man said.

Understanding the situation Tobi and Dynamo gave their goodbyes.

"Bye Dynamo-san!"

"Bye Tobi-chan!"

With that the four disappeared before Itachi barreled through with the anbu right behind him.

(Scene Change: Hokage Mountain)

Vile (Unarmored) stared out to the village and saw his handy work play out.

"Hey, how'd you get here." a child's voice said.

Turning around Vile saw Naruto enter the clearing that he was in.

"I have my ways." Vile said as he looked up at the moon.

Following his gaze Naruto asked "So... you like the moon?"

"I have... someone special back home who likes the moon."

"What's she like" Naruto asked with curiosity.

"He's a kid like you. Kind of like a son to me."

"Kind of?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we're not blood related." Vile responded.

"It doesn't matter. You don't have to be related by blood to be a family. My brothers taught me that." Naruto said with pride.

...

"So how is Kushina doing? I hear that she's getting along well." Vile asked causing Naruto to look at him with shock.

"H-h-how do you know my mother?" he asked.

Looking at Naruto with a double eye-smile Vile said "Who do you think told her that you were still around?" before he disappeared in a blur.

"Sugoi!" Naruto said in awe, he then ran home to tell his mother who he saw that night.

(Chapter End)

**A/N: This is going to be the last chapter I post for this story for a while.**

**Timeline wise Chapter 8 will match up with anime episode 1 making this the last of Vile and Dynamo's interactions until the wave arc. Sigma will probably get a small half chapter explaining how he gets Fu later. Which story would you like to see updated, ZX Advent and Naruto or Omega Zero? Last note I WILL have something posted on September 8****th****.**

**With that in mind Read and Review in good health.**


End file.
